Affliate Zero: Sacred Jewelries
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Every single Super Sentai and Kamen Rider got their stories rewrite for some reason. And now the only one that can svae them are the one that came from the world full of fanboys and fangirls of themselves.
1. Prologue

Sacred Jewelries: Prologue

As usual, the whole of Affliate Zero are playing in their own base. There is nothing to do at that time.

"Hey, I am so bored right now. Why don't we make a video or something?" Sam asks as Shraffe starts to chuckle, "Yeah, which T-ara song should we use?"

Everyone sighs. Sometimes their life are just like that without any mission to complete. Except...

RING! RING!

"Nia?" Shraffe asks his brace as Nia responds, "Sir, something is wrong with the space-time continuum. Someone is messing with it!"

"But how? Nobody can touch the supremacy of this space-time continuum! Not even the Lost Souls! Not even Doctor Who!" Kevin asks in panic as Geo sighs, "Are you done playing? You know doctor is the Time Lord, not the Space Lord."

Shraffe stands up, "Either way, this is bad. We should warn the others."

Rina excitedly stands up, "To the Zero-Nia Force!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The huge ship flies high to the sky and straight into the space.

"Nia, activate the Defense System!"

Around the Earth, an invisible shield was activated by with a flash as the signal.

The ship keeps on flying away from there until they came across with a huge black hole that looks bluish.

"I...I don't think we could call that a black hole, it doesn't look black at all," Ferhad tries to joke, but then Geo stares at him coldly, "Even I won't joke in this kind of situation. And that joke sounds racist."

"What is that thing?" James asks as Shraffe sighs, "How could I know what this is when this is the first time I have seen this?"

A huge explosion is heard as the ship shakes a bit.

Seong-ni shouts, "We are under attack by something shiny!"

"Are you being ADHD again! ?" Jiyeon asks as she shouts at her, "That thing IS shiny! I'm not being ADD!"

"Suit up!" Shraffe shouts as everyone takes out their transformation trinket.

**"AFFLIATE HENSHIN!"**

All 24 of them transform as they gone to sit on their respective place.

Kevin speaks up, "An unidentified large object are shooting missiles at us. They even open up a communication with us!"

"Open the link! Rika, Takeru, starts the shield generator!" Shraffe shouts.

A voice is then heard, "Have fun, Affliate brats?"

"Who are you guys and why did you attacked us!" Shraffe demands an answer.

The voice smirks, "You Affliate are going on our way, and that hole is one of it! We, Sacred Jewelries, will eliminate every single one of Affliate's group!"

"Even if the one you are facing right now is Affliate Zero?" Sam ask.

"WHAT! ? Affliate Zero, the group that had defeated the Ultimate Divison of Black Card and Arthur the Destined?"

A female voice is heard from the communication, "I've warned you before! Those Zero brats are going on our way faster if we make it apparent!"

"Fine then, it is a good opportunity to shoot down the best group of Affliate Zero ourselves!"

The shiny ship keeps on shooting as Zero-Nia slowly entering the hole forcefully. They are trying to move out, but the gravity is stronger.

"Brace for impact!" Sarah shouts as they lose the control of the ship and crahs landing into the vortex.

Shraffe is typing something on his iPhone, "Calling all Super Agents, Project Jewel is now on!"

Zero-Nia disappears on the sight.

Inside the shiny ship, a brunette emo-looking man smirks, "Our plan can still move on, even if Affliate Zero is inside there. In fact, it's better if they are trappped there."

A woman shakes her head, "You are making a huge mistake here."

"What are you talking about?" he asks her as she walks away, "Nothing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gokai Galleon is crusing on air like always. It's not like that thing can actually float on the sea. The crew inside there just minding their own business most of the time. Ever since they received the Kamen Rider's greater power, metaphorically and/or physically speaking, they have not much to be done. They don't even know where that world's third greatest treasure is. They had already destroyed both greatest treasures before.

Marvelous wasted his time playing darts. And while he is doing that, he is wearing a weight on his hand, doing double training at once; accuracy and strength.

Joe is having sits-up. He has been doing that since 2 hours before. As a military, it is needed for him to maintain his fitness and his health. This somehow becomes his routine. And sometimes he just dozed off on the same spot.

Luka does what she does best; counting money. Who knows where did she got that. According to her amount of money she had selling one ring when they reached the Earth for the first time, that amount of money should have been decreasing a lot since the value of groceries aren't cheap at all.

Don is at the kitchen, making lunch for everyone. He is like the mother of the ship, a mother that does not complain at all on doing any hardwork. Let's just say that he is the Edo's finest wife, if they are transgendered wives. But one has to wonder, how did he knows what kind of diet did those hardworking pirates need the first time they met? A daily nutrient needed by adventurers and scientists are different. Or maybe he is the legendary warrior after all, that's how he knows how to move around despite lack of training.

Ahim is...well...drinking tea...yeah, that's pretty much what she did. She might not be elegant enough, but maybe due to her past being in high society, she just loved tea. Seriously, she's like only know how to make tea. Someone need to teach her something else...

And Gai...Gai? Wait, where is he?

"Guys!" Gai appears at the front, shouting out loud, "I am back, bringing something good that we can eat as desert!"

"Really! ?" Luka jumps from her chair, "What is it? What is it! ?"

"Ja jang!" the fanboy shows off the thing he brought. It is a box of huge choco balls.

Luka seems a bit ticked off, "How dare you brought this bad taste chocolate! ?"

"What are you talking about, Luka-san?" Gai is confused.

That choco ball is the same choco ball that Luka thought she ate before. Truthfully, that is the Elder from Sneak Brother. Unfortunately, she did not know the truth yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere at the moon, nine figures are seen floating around the rocky sphere.

"I am still wondering why people called this cheese..." Ohsugi is trying to break one of the rock there.

Shun politely asks, "Ohsugi-sensei, don't tell me you do believe in that supersitious?"

Everyone chuckles as the teacher suddenly stands up, "I AM NOT!"

Ryusei just smirks, thinking on why did he have to do this kind of activity.

Gentaro just finished laughed as he looks straight into the space. A huge spiral shape is seen. Shocked, he points toward them, "What is that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Montage shows as every single human is shown seeing the same shape. Even the pirates saw that too.

"What is that?" Luka wonders as Joe mutters, "This doesn't look good."

Not just the Earth, but every single planet saw the same thing.

The spiral suddenly spins really fast, causing a huge wind felt around the place. And that wind does nothing but sucking everything into it.

"Wh...what is this thing! ?" Ahim shouts as she is the first one to get sucked in.

Joe shouts, "Ahim!"

At the moon, the vaccum-filled space around does not helping at all. In fact, it making it worse as there is no friction to increase the amount of pressure. The whole Kamen Rider Club just got sucked as if they are inside a toilet bowl. Heck, even that M-bus Satellite that Tachibana is currently in also got sucked.

That's not all. Somewhere in the different timeline, Go-busters also got sucked in. And also anyone from different dimensions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the space filled with nothing, a man is sitting on a throne. He grabs a clock beside him and spins its needles, "Let's see what kind of ending can we get from this..."

**Prologue end. Yes, it's short. It's supposed to be short. It's prologue after all. It's not supposed to be that long.**

**Sacred Jewelries is going to be a series of short movies surrounding the mysterious Sacred Jewelries, as mentioned in Gokaiger Vs Affliate Zero. It is under Affliate Zero because every single chapters will have at least one character from Affliate Zero as one of the leads.**

**The stories are going to be as follows; Marvelous, Luka, Ahim, Gentaro, Stark, Eiji, Tsukasa, Kyonan, Kaoru, Hiromu, Noir Kotoha, Jiyeon, Shraffe, Final Strike.**

**Now, rather than giving short summaries about next chapter, I am going to give trailers and you guys have to filled in the blank while I'm working on it. Don't worry, it's going to be longer.**

_"Marvelous, Sosuke, your mission is to capture those pirates. Their tiranny should be stop from spreading even more."_

_"That's...your counterpart, Marvelous..."_

_"Gokaiger, you are under arrest for the act of piracy."_

_WAIT, GOKAIGER IS UNDER ARREST? AGAIN?_

_"Heh, I can't believe you are against your own principle."_

_"I am not like you!"_

_THE BATTLE OF TWO REDS START!_

_"Don't waste my time here, I have more things to do."_

_"I will arrest you even if I have to go against my superior!"_

_"Are you sure you are fitted to be Space Sherrif?"_

_THE BATTLE BETWEEN SPACE PIRATE AND SPACE SHERRIF IS TAKEN TO THE WHOLE NEW LEVEL!_

_"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"_

_"Uchuu Keiji Retsudo!"_

_AFFLIATE ZERO: SACRED JEWELRIES; MARVELOUS' STORY!_

_NEXT!_


	2. Captain Marvelous

Captain Marvelous

_"We won't make it! The wind is too strong!"_

_"Luka!"_

_"Marvelous!"_

_"Joe! Hakase! Gai! Navi!"_

_"ARRRGGHHH!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arggghh!" Marvelous quickly sits up straight from his sleep. He just got a weirdest nightmare...

The door is knocked as a voice is heard, "Hoi, Marv! Why are you still sleeping?"

Marv(elous) walks toward the door and presses buttons nearby so that the door opens automatically, "Why did you have to disturb my sleeping process, Sosuke?"

"Because, you have promised to me that we are going to practice together in the morning yesterday! Now hurry up!"

"Fine!" he sighs as he stands up from the bed while his friend walks out of the room.

But, what's with that dream he saw just now? There are a lot of people he didn't recognizes much. Who are they? And what's with the red ship flying on the sky? Is that even possible?

"MARV! I'M STILL WAITING OUT HERE! COME ON! THE HOT CHICKS ARE WAITING!"

Marv(elous) smirks as he wears a silvery red jacket and walks out of the room.

"Owh, come on! Did you even took a bath! ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere on Earth, Gokai Galleon is seen flying on the sky. Empire State Building is seen nearby, implying that the ship is flying across America.

And can be seen nearby is a figure in red and blue costume swinging around and lands on top of a flag pole, looking at the ship, "Meh, I have seen a weirder sh*t before, like I don't know, a sand that can ove by itself, like this one!"

A wave of sand suddenly crashes onto his spot, as he manages to jump away from there, "Owh, come on! You are making my suit all sandy!"

Yui is looking at the scene from the ship as she asks, "Hey, is that Spider-Man fighting Sandman there?"

Luka quickly looks at the window, "Really? Where? Where?"

Joe just smirks, "We already have a spider friend, what's so interesting about them?"

Don appears from the kitchen as he sits on a chair nearby, "Marvelous, what should we do right now? I don't really understand our mission here."

"Something about finding jewelries or something..."

"Maybe a new treasure!" Luka suddenly got excited, "You know how good Shraffe is with us! Maybe he just giving us the chance to become richer!"

"By making us entering a huge black hole on the space? I don't think so," Yui just responds.

The ship goes on cruising normally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marv and Sosuke are now training at the gym. It seems they had attracted a lot of girls. And Sosuke is enjoying them a bit too much...

"You are a disgrace to the whole police institution," Marv suddenly speaks, as Sosuke tries to showing off his non-existant muscle toward the girls nearby that seems to be from one of those SPD Toukyou, seeing braces on their wrists.

An old man suddenly walks into the scene as the girls quickly run away from there. Sosuke did not see him and still showing off.

Marv realizes him and quickly stands up, salutes, "Gavan-san!"

Sosuke turns toward him and startled, "Gavan-san!"

The man, Retsu Ichichouji, speaks to them, "You two, come to my office."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two enters the office, follow Gavan from behind.

The big screen in front shows up Gokai Galleon as both youngsters look at it, wondering. Sosuke asks, "Am I seeing a huge red ship flying on the sky?"

Gavan speaks to both of them, "Marv, Sosuke. I want you to capture this renegades alive. They are wanted pirates for their act of piracy. Make sure they are brought here alive."

"YES, SIR!" the two shout and walk out of the room.

Left Gavan alone, a man in red bath robe appears from behind, "You did a good job, Gavan."

"I am, master," Gavan responds without looking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gokai Galleon just fly normally like nothing really happen.

"This is boring," Yui sighs, "We have been flying around here, searching for someone we don't even know who."

"Isn't that thrilling?" Marvelous smirks, "We might found something good in the end."

Marv and Sosuke looks at the ship from nearby down there as Sosuke mutters, "They have guts, showing themselves like that while knowing that they are wanted pirates."

Marv is silenced with that ship. It is the same ship from his dream. What is his dream tries to show? Also, this ship feels something familiar about it.

Sosuke smirks, "Let's finish our job properly!"

The pirates start to feel really bored. They gradually close their eyes when Navi suddenly shouts, "Incoming!"

BOOM!

"Whoa, what was that! ?" Luka looks around as the place just shakes hard.

Don runs toward the nearest window and saw a huge red metallic ship is shooting them down, "Something is shooting us down! Like that one scene from Gokaiger Vs Gavan!"

"Now is not the time to make a reference from a movie!" Luka shouts as everyone tries their best to maintain their balances.

General Marvelous runs into the cockpit and grabs the control wheel, "Rather than making the same scene from that movie, I have better idea on facing that thing!"

"I hope you don't plan to ram that thing down!" Don shouts, "That thing's clearly have better defense than ours!"

Joe just chuckles, "We all know what his answer is. It's useless to fight back."

**"Ranger Key, set!" **Marvelous inserts the Red Hawk key into the cockpit and spins it, **"Gokai Jet Pheonix!"**

The Gokai Galleon is engulfs with flame and charge in full speed toward the unidentified flying object. With sheer power and speed, the red ship manages to knock it down, causing it to crash landing.

The pirates jump down to the ground as Marvelous shouts, "I have you guys have a better excuse on why did you disturb our sleepong time."

"And I hope that you have found your lawyer to help out with your piracy case," Marv and Sosuke walk out of the ship, which shocking both sides.

"Holy shit, is that your long lost twin, Marv?" Sosuke asks him as he just shakes his head in shock.

"This is bad," Joe mutters, "I hope we don't have to fight other Gokai Red from this world."

"I have a feeling that we shouldn't fight him at all," Yui whispers.

Marv crosses his fist forward and brings them to above him whil Sosuke nears his left fist to his shoulder and points his right hand to the sky.

**"JOUCHAKU!"**

With just a blink, the two quickly equipped with their metallic bright red/black and red/silver suit.

Marv: **Uchuu Keiji Retsudo!**

Sosuke: **Uchuu Keiji Spedorian!**

"Oh, crap. Is this Gokaiger Vs Uchuu Keiji already?" Don freaks out by the two, "I mean, we were like finished fighting with those Black Cards back at our world, and now this?"

Marvelous whacks on the doc's head, "Stay put!"

The pirates flip their keys and insert them into their Mobirates, spin them, **"Gokai Change!"**

_GOOOOOKAIGER!_

Xs appear in front of them and quickly goes through them, turning them into Affliate Sub-Group: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.

Retsudo is a bit startled by them. Somehow, those suits really look familiar for them.

"Let's not waste our time!" Spedorian jumps toward them, followed by Retsudo as they charge toward the pirates.

While the four fends off against Sosuke, Gokai Red is fighting one-on-one with Retsudo. By now people might have thought that General Marvelous is basically f***ed as he is supposed to fight a single Uchuu Keiji. But this is General Marvelous we are talking about. His stats are way better.

Don throws his hook around Sosuke and ties him up with Yui shoots him and Luka smashes him with hr hooked blades. But Sosuke puts his right hand onto the wire with tyres on his wrist do all the job.

He then uses his super speed to beat all three.

_GOOOO-BUSTERS!_

Joe turns into Red Buster and tries to match their speeds together.

(One should know that I don't care what color they will using because I basically don't care much about it. Also, their keys are really limited. More info will be included in Affliate Zero's later chapters.)

Don then uses a key and turns into Green Flash to punch Sosuke on the face when he tries to strike him down with that super speed.

Yui and Luka both turns into Uchuu Pink and Uchuu Yellow and flies toward him, slashing him with one strike.

Marv and Marvelous keeps on clashing their swords and shooting with each other.

Marv smirks, "Interesting. Your fighting skills matched mine."

"I beg to differ," Marvelous responds and changes into Shinken Red to smash him with his cleaver. He then turns into Ninja Red and performs a series of attack while flying on the sky. Lastly, he turns into Yellow Buster, jumps high (_It's Time for Special Buster!) _and shoots a powerful beam toward him. But...

**"Laser Barrier! Retsudo Dynamic!"**

The beam is deflected easily with a barrier as a strong slash hits him, falling onto the ground.

But...

**"Gokai Galleon Buster!"**

Gokai Red shoots the Gokai Galleon Buster at point blank. Retsudo quickly summons his laser and pushed away, reuniting with his friend instead.

"Hoi, Marv! Those pirates are really good!" Sosuke mutters as Marv could only smirks.

The pirates are back together with Yui shouts, "For the finisher, let's use Special Tiger Gedou Buster One Ring Destroyer!"

Luka ticks off, "Yui, could you please stop combining attack names again?"

Marvelous as Red Buster, Joe as Blue Buster, Luka as Yellow Buster, Don as Shinken Red and Yui as Princess Shinken Red as they point out their weapons and shoot at them.

A huge laser barrier appears in front of the two, deflecting those attacks.

Marv turns toward their back and saw Uchuu Keiji Gavan standing there with two female SPD Toukyou. One is rose-colored with golden accent and the other one is violet-colored with black accent.

"Gavan-san!" Sosuke quickly stands up, salute.

Marvelous lets out a sound 'tch', "The Gavan himself is here..."

Gavan points toward the pirates, "Retsudo, Spedorian, Deka Waltz, Deka Strike, attack!"

And now it is five-on-five, with the authority team easily beat the pirates, mostly because they are already exhausted.

The pirates are pushed away, de-transfom and lie on the ground.

Marv walks toward them, "Well, I hope you don't resist your capture..."

"They won't," Gavan held out his arm, not letting his subordinate to go any further, "The court has decided that they are to be executed immediately upon contact."

"But..."

"No but," Gavan said as he takes out his sword and and rubs it until it's shining.

Marvelous squats on the ground, looking straight at those polices, "Marvelous, I never thought that you would abandoned your own friends to be with those cops. Such shame..."

"Wait, don't tell me...that...he is..." Don asks as Marvelous responds, "Yeah. He is."

"What are you talking about?" Marv is confused with that pirate's words.

Gavan waste no time to strike them out, **"Gavan Dynamic!"**

**"Gokai Legend Shot!"**

Silhouettes of sixth rangers in Super Sentai history appear in front of the pirates, acting as a fortress while shooting at those polices.

Gokai Silver appears between the ghosts and the pirates as Luka shouts, "Silver, you're here!"

"Let's get to Gokai Galleon for now!" Gokai Silver shouts as the six jump into the big red ship and moves away from there.

Deka Strike shouts, "They are escaping!"

Sosuke smirks, "They won't get away too far," showing a Mobirate inside his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder what is really going on in here!" Joe storms into the hall first, "The only thing we know about this place is that it is created after combining Super Sentai world and Kamen Rider world together. I really wish we could know a lot before getting captured by those polices."

"Argh!" Don shouts, "My Mobirates! They must have took it!"

Marvelous turns toward Gokai Silver, Silver Arukami, "Silver, what is the Sacred Jewelrrise really want here?"

Silver sighs, "I'm the first one to enter here after few days Affliate Zero send out SOS signal. And based on my findings, this world is no ordinary world. This world is basically a world created only by imagination alone."

"Imagination?" Luka gets excited, "Can I imagine for thousand of dollars here?"

"No."

"Owh~," she walks away,, disappointed.

Silver continues his words, "And it seems only one person is used to create this entire storyline. The others will just get suck in as if they are part of it."

"How do we know which one of those people are the one that imagined this world?" Don asks as Silver just shrugs, "That's the problem. Unless we find out who, we have no idea then."

Yui suddenly walks closer, "What about Affliate Zero? Shraffe? Is he okay?"

Marv just glares at her, "That's a bit evil, thinking only about him when there are others we need to worry about here."

Luka just sighs, "What can we say. Once a harem, always a harem."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Don asks her as Joe just shrugs, "This is why I hate harem anime."

Silver exhales some air, "No idea. They might have travel around this world, going in and out different imaginations. There are perimeters indicating different worlds," he points out outside the ship, where at the bank of a land, a red barrier is seen surrounding even to the top of the sky. And next to the land is another land with distances only few feet away, separated by a huge deep gap of who knows what's under there. There's a pink barrier surrounding that land as well.

"So, inside those other colored-barrier is someone else's imagination?" Joe asks as he just nods.

"We lost them!" Deka Waltz, Serina Earwards shouts out loud, "They must have been really strong!"

"Calm down, Serina," Deka Strike, Berryl Inomoto tries to calm her down by tapping her right shoulder.

Sosuke just smirks, "I'm sure they will search for us. We have one of their bulky phone."

Marv just sighs, "Your way of thinking is really bad. If they are pirates, then they would not even bother taking stuff that will cost harm for them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My mobirates!" Don cries in agony as he mutters, "How cruel this fate can be? What hidden meaning this fate is telling me? Is this their saying of using that one more time?"

Marvelous just sighs, "Don't you worry. We are going to get that Mobirate back. I'm sure they even trying to lure us with that. Just use that badge for a while."

"But...I don't think the Signal Badge will still accept me..."

Everyone just sighs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Then, we have to find a way to capture them all," Gavan mutters, "To think that even one man can easily defeated our best trainee in the academy."

Sosuke's mood turns to bad, "If Marv is the best, then who am I?"

"Owh, don't worry, Sosuke-san," Berryl tries to cheer him up, "You are still one of the hottest man in here ever!"

He starts to blush, "Err...thank you. By the way, aren't you two are those girls from this morning?"

Serina responds, "Yes, we are!"

While that Sosuke is flirting, Marv could only think about that pirate's last words.

_"Marvelous, I never thought that you would abandoned your own friends to be with those cops. Such shame..."_

Just what is he talking about? What friend? Is that man implying that he is someone else other than a Space Sheriff?

Now that he mentioned it, his memories are kind of messed up. In all of those memories, there are some that shows him having friends that look like some of those pirates.

Just...who is he?

Gavan walks toward Marv as he taps on his shoulder, "I can see that those pirates are trying to confuse yourself."

"Sir...I..."

"But," Gavan speaks straight toward him, "You should know that Space Sheriff should always stay strong to themselves and never succumbed into the enemies' lies."

"Yes, sir," Marv stands up and salutes him.

Sosuke's sighs is heard suddenly, "That two legged-spider keeps on appearing out of nowhere. Doesn't he learned his lesson already?"

Gavan turns toward the big screen and saw a man in a spider-like red and gold suit swinging around and beating up a man in a scorpion suit.

Serina asks, "Since when did that Parker have a new suit? Isn't his colors are supposed to be red and blue?"

"You know how many costumes did Spider-Man have, right?" Berryl asks her friend.

Gavan then shouts, "All four of you, arrest them both!"

"On what reason do we need to arrest him?" Marv suddenly asks, making everyone turn toward him, "All he did is making our job easier, apprehend every criminals that does some destructions. Can't we at least spare him?"

"Are you crazy?" Sosuke asks him.

"No, we can't do that," Gavans speaks with his straight face, "Illegal vigilantism won't be tolerated. Now, move!"

"Yes, sir!"

The four walk out of the place, leaving Gavan alone.

The same cloaked man appears behind him, "I think it is the right time to execute that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spider-Man, one of the famous English Superheroes are now fighting his nemesis, Scorpion in a new Stark Industries suit that gives out android spider legs from his back that done nothing but stick on the wall.

Times to times the Scorpion tries to stab him with that tail, but because this man is an idiotic villain, Spider-Man just evades once, grabs the tail and throws him to the ground.

"Damn you, Spider-Man!" Scorpion shouts out loud while being tied out by the webs.

Spider-Man just brushes his shoulders off, "From now on, I hope you learned your lesson that you, as a Monster of the Week, will always ended up beaten by me. Seriously man, you are just a scorpion. I'm a mutated radiation-filled spider who was escaped from a lab and ended up biting a nerd photographer. Owh, sorry. I forgot that I AM that nerd photographer. Heh, this world is so small..."

"Cut the crap already," Marv appears with his team, "Nobody want to listen to your trash talk. It is badly done and not funny at all."

"Duh, that's what trash talk is all about," Spider-Man responds back, "It's not supposed to be funny. Haven't you learned that from anyone before?"

Sosuke walks toward him and points, "Peter Parker, you are under arrest for illegal vigilantism and property destruction!"

"Owh, crap. I never thought the act of heroism is in need for licence. Tell me, is it like taking driving classes? You know, to get the licence?"

"What the hell is he talking about! ? Attack him!" Serina shouts as they do their pwn pose.

**"Jouchaku!"**

**"Emergency, Dekaranger!"**

The four charge in toward the wall crawler as he quickly swings away from there. Sosuke uses his high speed to chase after him through the city while the girls hop onto their vehicles, which appear out of nowhere.

"Damn it," Marv shouts, "I need to get my own vehicles next time..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The chase goes on and on with the Spider-Man is taking the lead. This is all because he is swinging midair while the polices are on the land with all the traffic around. They should have invented jet pack instead if they ever going to chase after flying American Hero.

But it seems the chasers are down one person. Maybe it's because since most Space Sheriff have no other transportation, or it is because Marv is riding on his trusty phoenix, DolApi.

"Owh, god. It seems they brought the big league over here. This is usually the part where I hoped that I have a huge robot I could ride on to counter these people..."

A voice suddenly shouts, "Hey! Breaking the fourth wall is MY job!"

It comes from a man wearing dark red suit carries a sword on his back.

Spider-Man lands beside him as he speaks to him, "Owh, come on Deadpool. As much as I'm still trying to understand the meaning of the fourth wall, I'm not sure if what I said can actually match your psychotic claim as if this world is just a fiction..."

"Fanfiction!" Deadpool corrects him, "This world is just a fanfiction made by an author who has no permission on using other people's characters."

"Whatever. I'm busy right now, so please don't waste my time here," said Spidey as he is about to swing away, but a ball of flame suddenly appears and burns his web away.

DolApi just arrived onto the buildings the two are on right now.

Spidey turns toward Deadpool, "I hate you for making me lolygagging."

"Don't blame me. Blame Shraffe1001 for writing this piece of sh*t."

Retsudo jumps off from the bird and walks slowly toward the wall climber, "It seems your reign ends here, Man-Spider."

"You messed up my name!" Spidey shouts at him, "It's called Spider-Man!"

"Well, you used to wanted to call yourself Human Spider," Deadpool comments on the name, "I don't see what's the different."

This causes the humanoid arachnid to be into rage, "Don't you dare compare me with that failure alternate universe of me!"

Retsua just smirks and charges in to fight Spider-Man. Marv strikes Parker with his sword, but the spider, using his spider sense, manages to avoid every single attack.

Spidey manages to grab the sword samurai style as the two struggles to win the clash. Spider-Man turns toward Deadpool, who is sitting nearby eating popcorn and shouts, "Are you just going to stay there, or at least give me a hand here?"

"What would I get if I were to help you?"

"Something fun?"

"Well, if you mean by fun is fighting someone strong, well I could have that," Deadpool stands up and joins in the fight with his sword and gun.

This time, Marv is having a disadvantage here, "Argh, where are my friends when we need them?"

TING!

"Marv, sorry, we're late!" Sosuke, Berryl and Serina walk out of an elevator nearby, "There are a lot of people inside there before."

"What! ?" Marv scoffs, "That's a really helpful excuse."

The three reinforcements are about to join in, but a voice makes them stop so sudden, "Stop the battle!"

All of them turn to their sides to see a huge helicopter flying nearly above them.

"Is that...SHIELD's Helicarrier?" Spider-Man mutters as the two girls turn toward him.

Berryl then whispers, "You mean, the organization from America? What are they doing here?"

on top of the helipad, Gavan and a man wears an eye patch walks out toward the edge as the eye patched-man, Nick Fury speaks out loud through a some kind of microphone attached to his suit, "Coperal Marvelous, you are under arrest for involved in piracy done by rogue pirates called Gokaiger occured around the world."

"WHAT! ?"

Sosuke turns toward Marv in horror, "'Marv, you helped those guys?"

"Wh...what are you talking about?" Marv startles by this weird revelation. What on earth is going on?

The eye patched man throws a piece of paper toward them, "Your head ar enow up for a bounty."

Berryl grabs the poster first and saw Marv's face on it with the bounty says "100,000 USD".

"Arrest him!" Gavan shouts as he points toward him.

Marv shouts at him, "What is going on here! ? What makes you think I helped those people? I have been living in the quarters for years!"

Sosuke is hesitating but then he decides to turn toward him, "Sorry, Marv. But an order is an order."

He takes out his sword and tries to strike Marv as Retsudo tries his best to dodge it, still under shock.

"Berryl, let's do it, okay?" Serina said to her friend as the two pull out throttles on their brace and give them a spin.

**"Electric-ken, Electro Fist Shock!"**

The two slam their fist onto the floor, causing some electricity to goes toward Marv, shocking him. Still, he can resist the attack and tries striking Sosuke instead.

BANG!

Deadpool tried to shoot him just now as he charges toward Marv with his sword like a mad man, "Sorry, but even an immortal gotta live like a real person."

"I'm not sure that's the real reason why did you join in the fight," Spider-Man said as he shoots some webs and jumps away from there.

"Hey, that thing just got away?" Deadpool points out that, but nobody actually have time to pay any attention toward him. This sadden him so much, "Fine, just pay the attention toward the one that have his name as this chapter's title."

"Can you please stop mumbling weird stuff?" Serina shouts as she and others are still fighting Marv.

With just one final combined hit, Retsudo is pushed onto the ground.

All hopes seems lost, until Spider-Man came out of nowhere and starts to kick Sosuke right to the edge of the building, accidentally pushes Deadpool off from the building, "Damn you, Peter Parker! !"

"Are you trying to help out the criminal, Peter Parker?" Nick Fury asks him loudly as he calmly responds, "Sorry sir, but the thing is...my name is not Peter Parker."

Spider-Man shoots out some web toward the helcopter and tries to brings it away from there.

Gavan jumps onto the building along with some SHIELD agents as they are prepare to have some fight with the spider.

"Owh, great. I don't think I can keep this up anymore," Spidey mutters as shots suddenly released toward the enemies, halting their movement.

Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, Gokai Yellow, Gokai Pink and Gokai Silver appears out from the sky and beat up those agents like beating up a bunch of hobos. I mean, seriously. Agents of SHIELD or not, they are just normal humans.

Retsudo is in shock with their arrival, "Pirates? What are you guys doing?"

"Saving your freaking ass. Now get onto the ship right now!" Marvelous shouts as Marv, the pirates and Spider-Man jump into the Gokai Galleon. The big red ship moves away from there.

Sosuke walks toward Gavan, "Sir, he has escaped."

"Not for long..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marv is now inside that ship, looking around the place.

Don whispers toward Marvelous, "Err...why are bringing someone who tried to kill us before with us?"

It has been so blurry, those dreams inside of Marv's head before. But being in here, this dreams become more and more apparent. As if he had lived in this ship before.

"Did I...ever know you guys before?" he asks the pirates, "Are we, like, acquitances before?"

"Why don't you find that answer yourself?" Marvelous suggests as Marv just keeps on looking around the ship.

Luka suddenly speaks up, "Aren't you going to ask why did we saved you?"

"Yeah, why?"

'We are pirates," Marvelous calmly states, "We thought we could use you to uncover the mystery of corruption happened in the Space Sheriff and SPD's organization."

"Corruption?"

"Is using him is part of the plan?" Yui asks Silver as he signs her to shut up, "Shh!"

Marvelous points toward Don, "Thanks to his hacking skill, we were able to find out that there is no crime record of us. But few hours before that you and your friend tried to arrest us for an act of piracy. And for some reason they want to arrest you as well."

"It might have been just a misunderstanding," Marv quickly responds, "I have no reason to be arrested. I'm a Space Sheriff."

"Just because you are a Space Sheriff, you think you will be fine?" Marvelous asks him, "You think titles mean everything? Then, tell me why Space Sheriff Sharivan and Shaider are in the Makuu prison right now?"

"What! ? They are in the prison now?" Marv is in shock. The two, along with Gavan is the legendary Space Sheriff that protected the Earth from several threats.

Joe then mutters, "They are several cases recorded saying that a lot of heroes were sent to Makuu Prison instead of villains. There are still villains out there, but it seems there are less heroes."

"Well, they were arrested for illegal vigilantism. You have to follow the rule when fighting villainy."

"What rule?" Yui mutters, "Do you really need licences just to save lives? Even if you have the purest intention ever?"

Marv scoffs, "If you don't have any certificate in being hero, no one will recognize you as one."

Luka suddenly interferes, "Are you stupid? Why did you even need people to recognize you?"

Marvelous suddenly stands up, "Well, it seems you are no longer following your principle, Captain Marvelous?"

Captain Marvelous? What's with the word 'captain' on it? And why is that name sounds familiar?

"Aren't you a pirate?" Marvelous asks him, "Pirate is who you really are."

"I was a pirate," Marv explains, "But after Gavan-san saved me when I was a kid, he took me to the Bird Planet and personally trained me to become a Space Sheriff."

"He saved you from an exploded ship, am I right?" Silver points out on something, "But, at that time Gavan has just started his misson on Earth."

"Wait, how did you know?" Don frantically asks as Luka punches him in the stomach, "Duh, Gokaiger Vs Gavan."

"The download is up?" he asks again. The question deserves a beating not just from Luka, but Yui as well, "Movie War MegaMax's RAW is out on Youtube and you still did not watch Gokaiger Vs Gavan yet! ?"

Joe tries to conclude on something, "So, if he sent you to the Bird Planet, and at the same time he goes to Earth. Then..."

But...it is clear to him that Gavan sent him and trained him at the Bird Planet. That's clearly inside his own memory bank. But...there are also some other memories he doesn't recognizes it. Memories of being inside a huge red ship, playing with keys, holding a big glowing pyramid, holding a bazooka toward a silver being...He needs an answer...

"From now on, Marvelous will only be known as a fugitive. He has no place here in this building," Gavan mutters toward the three cops.

The three salute him and walks out of the room.

Sosuke suddenly puts his arms on the back of the girls, "So, are you two busy tonight?"

"We are," Berryl responds as Sosuke just sighs, "Well, it looks like I will be forever alone again."

Seeing him gone away from the corridor, the girls quickly walks away in the opposite direction.

Serina moves her left hand toward her mouth as she whispers, "Sir, any order?"

"Maybe you guys should get some data from the database, something that even hackers or the normal officers won't get it."

Serina whispers, "That's a bit harsh..."

The call is off as the two quickly moves away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two are now standing in front of an elevator. They have been in front of that thing for minutes.

"Thunder Strike Fist?" Berryl asks her friend as she shakes her head, "Nah, that's too noisy."

"Then, Raging Bullet?"

"That could destroy the whole system."

"Then, what should we do?" Berryl desperately asks.

In that very own 12 floors building, there is a secret level where only some people can actually reach the floor. For minutes they have been trying to figure out the way to go to that level. It is the highest one and they can access it using the elevator's way as there is a gate between both floors. And the level seems can't be seen from outside of the building, as if the level is located in a hyper space.

Serina sighs, slowly walks away from there. She suddenly saw Gavan walking toward the place on the corridor and quickly runs back to her friend, puling her into the elevator, "Come. I know how we could enter the level."

The two enters the lift as the door closes. Retsu appears walking into the place, pressing the "up" button and enter the same elevator. Except there is no one beside him there.

As the door closes, he presses the button in order; 1-9-5-3-1-8-5-2-G. Unknown to them, the two girls are on the top of the elevator, peeking on him from the cover of the top.

The gate on top of them gradually opens up as the lift goes straight to the top. Eventually, the movement of the elevator stops as Gavan walks out of it.

The two girls jump into the box and steathly walks into the mysterious floor.

What is waiting for them is something really unexpected, which will be uncovered few movies from now.

Back to the Gokai Galleon...

BOOM!

_GOOOOKAIGER!_

Uchuu Keiji Retsudo is clashing swords with Gokai Red. The other four goes to help him, but Retsudo quickly jumps out of the way.

Marv lands beside the window as he points his sword toward those pirates, "I will bring all of you to justice. That will be the only way for me to clear up my name!"

"Keep on dreaming!" Marvelous shouts as he and Joe charge in with their blades.

Retsudo quickly shoots the wall of ship, creating a big hole. He then jumps out of it while shooting down the ship.

_JEEETMAN!_

Joe, as Black Condor, helps Don fly to the ground.

_GOOO-ON WINGS!_

_GOOOSEI KNIGHT!_

Luka and Yui turn into Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver both as they fly with their daggers. Silver turns into Gosei Knight and then into Groundion Headder.

_GOOOOSEI RED!_

Marvelous turns into the future Gosei Red and summons the Skick Sword to engages a swordplay with Retsudo. Midair.

The two keeps on clashing swords until Marv suddenly kicks Gosei Red away and shoots Gosei Knight, who is flying nearby. Luka and Yui take this chance as they crash onto him, leaving him defenseless.

_EXPAND METALLIC POWER!_

_EXPAND SKICK POWER!_

A ball of metals wrap around Gosei Red and smashes itself onto Retsudo with an unnatural speed, going toward the ground. The shell smashes Retsudo right onto the ground with full impact.

The rest of the pirates finally reach the ground as every one of the Gokaiger reverts back as Gokaiger.

"Finally..." Marvelous sighs, but he suddenly got shot, thrown away back to his friends.

Retsudo stands up with some efforts while keeps on pointing toward them, "I won't give up! You guys will be facing justice!"

Marv is about to shoot, but a silhouette appears from his back, speeding and beating out Joe and Silver. Thunder-filled fireballs came passing him and hits the girls. Gavan then appears and smashes Gokai Red real hard.

The pirates revert back to their civillian forms.

Retsudo turns to his back to see Spedorian and the two Deka girls standing in front of him, waving.

Gavan grabs the Mobirates and the Gokai Cellular as the rest tie the pirates up. The big boss walks past Retsudo, whispering, 'We'll talk about this later."

Along with the prisoners, they took off inside Gavan's ship and goes back to their HQ.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since there is no prison in that ship (it's not supposed to be built in with one after all, considering every single monsters are just getting themselves beaten up), the chained pirates are just thrown to the side of the window.

Marv speaks to his boss, "I helped arrest them. Now, I hope my name will be clean."

"We will consider that," Gavan just speaks calmly, walking toward his seat.

Marv turns toward him, 'I would like to know something."

Silenced.

"If you are the one who sent me to the Bird Planet and trained me there, then who is the one that fought the Makuu on Earth?"

Gavan looks away for a while as he suddenly speaks up, "Apprehend him!"

Two suited up man in silver suddenly appear and grab Marv's arms each. They kick his knees onto the ground, making him kneeling.

"Gavan Bootleg! ?" Silver asks in shock, seeing the two enforcers.

Gavan starts beating him up. Marv is defenseless, with his arms away from his command. Either that or the fact that his boss is the one who punches his face.

A man in red hood appears behind him, muttering in a really irritating voice, "How do you felt, finding out the memory you have seen before, is not even existed in the first place?"

"Who the hell are you?" Marvelous asks as the man just scoffs, "Just the same question I would like to ask you guys. How did you guys managed to get in here without having your own role to complete?"

"What are you talking about? I am really bad in metaphor," Luka whines.

The man just smirks. He takes out a red shiny ore and shows it to people there.

"A ruby?" Marvelous asks as Yui suddenly speaks out loud, "That's not just an ordinary ruby. That is one of those Sacred Jewelries that Affliate and Special Squad has been researching. It can be found from any living things' body. But the way of extracting it or even locating it is still a mystery."

"Someone knows her thing," the man mutters, putting the thing back into his pocket, "In order to extract this ore, those people that have these should be in a deep strong emotion on something. Then these ores can be extract so easily without forcing it."

"But...what it got to do with all of this rewriting people memories?" Joe calmly asks.

The man just sighs, "Sorry, but it is still too early for you guys to know the answer. Still, I do not wish to end all of this play we had."

Marv berserks, "Just who am I! ? If I'm not Space Sheriff, if I'm not Gavan's apprentice, then who am I! ?"

"You are a f***ing pirate, Captain Marvelous!" Marvelous shouts at Marv, "From the beginning, you have no qualification in becoming a Space Sheriff."

"A...a pirate?"

"You are indeed part of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger! Your mentor is no Gavan, but a mysterious warrior known as Aka Red! Your mission is to find the world's greatest treasure!"

Then...the whole dreams...might have been true all along? Those are his true memories...but...

Marv slightly turns toward them, "But, aren't you guys Gokaiger?"

"Don't you get it?" Marvelous just smirks, "We are from the scariest universe to live in; Affliate Dimension. Both you and me are from the different worlds."

"Talk all you want, but you still can't do anything right now," the man in the hood just laughs.

CRASH!

The man quickly stands up, "What the hell is that! ?"

Outside of the ship, Iron Suit Spidey is forming a huge ball of webs that looks like a boulder and smashes it onto the ship. He then do it again without stopping, "This is the part where heroes start to turn the table! Also, you guys are stupid to realize that one of the wanted criminals are missin from the scene!"

Using his three android legs, he attaches himself onto the ship and strikes some more, "I am really glad that the man who did the Civil War part in Marvel's Earth-616 did this very awesome suit. I can do a lot of stuff with my hands while stuck onto any surface. Don't you know that my legs aren't capable enough to attach themselves on this wall? I am wearing a freaking boot! For once, I am not Beast! Do you see me in blue right now?"

"Why did he sprouting nonsense?" Don asks as Silver mutters, "I guess that is part of his distraction method." He then turns toward the girls, "Serina, Berryl, now!"

The girls nod as they starts kicking and punching those Gavan Bootlegs. They then spins the throttles, **"Emergency, Dekaranger!"**

Space metals wrap around their bodies, giving them their own suits.

**"Face On!"**

And with the helmets, they are now complete.

**"With the smooth fighting skills, the space's top graceful fighter, the detective of noon, Deka Waltz!"**

**"Sheer strength, as hard as the most powerful diamond in the universe, the detective of midnight, Deka Strike!"**

The two jumps toward the pirates and release them from their holds.

Gavan turns into Gavan and jumps forward toward them.

The hooded man stands up, "You guys still have no way to escape from this ship, Gavan, two Gavan Bootlegs and Gormins."

Gormins suddenly appears around them, surrounding them all along with Marv.

"Gormin? You are so cheap," Luka mutters.

Marvelous just smirks, "Guys, let them know who we really are before we are actually Gokaiger."

Silver then speaks, "Girls, ready to punch the wall."

"Yes, sensei!"

"Sensei?" Don wonders, "Your students from Squad Academy?"

Silver nods.

Joe looks at Marv, "You start first."

Marv does the same pose, **"Jouchaku!'**

In a sparkling of light, he quickly changes into Retsudo.

_It takes a mere twentieth of a second for Space Sheriff Retsudo to equip his combat suit. Now, let's see the Jouchaku process one more time._

As Marv finishes with his pose, his own ship with DolApi on top of it appears on the sky. Inside, the suit for Retsudo is digitalized while a robotic word speaks out, "Roger, transmitting combat suit." The suit turns into molecule as the ship shines bright light onto Marv, transmitting the suit onto him.

Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Don and Yui takes out phones less bulkier than the Mobirates and flip them open. They presses buttons on it and flip them close back. Light shines on it as they shove them onto the sky, **"Mission Transmitted!"**

While the five are doing that, Silver wears a black belt and takes out a some kind of pass. He then slips the pass onto the right side of the belt, which has a slot on it, **"Squad Change!"**

Five circles with a symbol appears on the five as they are quicly equipped with suits (that will been seen in Affliate Zero, but I'm still going to say it, not following the chronology) that matches the typical police suit, but with their own colors. Silver's black-green suit is digitalized out from the slot and goes around his body.

_However, it takes a mere tenth of a milisecond for the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, now known as Patrol Sentai Signeoranger and Battle Tector Silver to transform! Now, let's see the transformation process once more!_

With the circle is seen on top, each and one of them receives some parts of the suits onto their shoulders. The parts eventually move around their bodies, creating their suits.

As for Silver, the scene is just a more refined digitalization of the suit.

Marvelous: **Report, Signeo Red!**

Joe: **Report, Signeo Blue.**

Don: **Report, Signeo Yellow!**

Luka: **Report, Signeo Black!**

Yui: **Report, Signeo Pink!**

All five: **In for the duty, Patrol Sentai Signeoranger!**

Silver: **Battle Tector, Silver Arukami. Ready!**

Marv: **Uchuu Keiji Retsudo!**

"Role call already?" The hooded man wonders as he just sighs, "Whatever. Just attack them already."

WIth their super speed, the Signeoranger dashes themselves toward the Gormins, beating each and everyone of them. Speedorian wanted to join the speed contest, but Retsudo and Silver jump first and kick him to the wall.

Both Serina and Berryl punch the wall hard (**Striking Hard Rock Fist!**), creating a huge hole on the side of the wall, causing everyone to fall down.

"Again! ?" Don whines hard, but get kick by Luka on the stomach, "Could you please stop whining like a little girl?"

As they fall to the earth, all of the hero quickly do their finishers.

**"Boulder Rock Fist!"**

**"Graceful Fist!"**

"Er...**webbing attack?**"

**"Signeo Quadruple Crash!"**

**"Tector End!"**

**"Retsudo Dynamic!"**

The Deka Girls goes back to back and punch anything in front of them. Spidey shoots webs from his wrist a lot. The Signeoranger still using their speed and crash the Gormins midair. Silver shoots out a huge beam from his gun. Marv does his slash.

As soon as they land on the ground, the Gormins explode. But they are still Gormins there.

Serina turns toward Silver, "Sensei, we three are going to bring the fight with Gormin somewhere else!"

Spider wonders, "Three?"

Berryl quickly pulls him away, "You are coming with us."

Getting pulled away, Spider-Man's voice can be heard shouting, "Wait, why am I being brought away! ? I thought I was supposed to get a better treatment since my mission involve going to someone else's imagination after this. Hey, this is unfair!"

And surprisingly, those Gormins follow them away, only to shout, "GOOO!" meaning something happened off-screen.

The remaining heroes turn back to their civillian form as Marvelous walks forward, "Give up, mystery man wearing red hood."

The hooded man just walks away, "Sorry, but this is not the time yet! I just leave this four to you..."

Gavan, Spedorian and Gavan Bootlegs are ready to start the second round.

Suddenly, Marv's clothes subsequently change from a standard police suit into the jacket everyone knows, the Captain Morgan-like red longcoat. He then felt something inside his coat and takes out a Mobirate and a Ranger Key.

"This is..." Marv is shocked with this revelation as Marvelous taps his left shoulder, "Told you that you are not a Space Sheriff."

Others take out their Mobirates an Gokai Cellular they just grab before falling down as Silver shouts, "Why don't we just end this up! ?"

**"Gokai Change!"**

_GOOOKAIGER!_

Xs, Vs and an anchor for Silver appear in front of them and goes toward them, giving them their own suits and helmets.

Marvelous: **Gokai Red!**

Joe: **Gokai Blue.**

Luka: **Gokai Yellow!**

Don: **Gokai Green!**

Yui: **Gokai Pink!**

Silver: **Goookai Silver!**

Marv: **Gokai Red!**

All: **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

Don looks at them as he speaks to his friends, "It's weird to see two Gokai Reds at the same time."

"I'm sure fans would love to see this," Yui comments on it, "It's lucky that we enter Affliate in the first place."

Marvelous turns toward Marv, "You say the magic word."

Marv just smirks and takes out his Gokai Saber, "Let's make this showy!"

The seven Gokaigers charge toward the fight, splitting into three different fights.

The first one shown is Silver's fight with both Gavan Bootlegs. It's not fair as the other groups get to fight one, but him alone has to fight two. But considering they are just the bootleg of Gavan Bootleg, meaning they are practically as weak as Dogormin. But since the comparison is with Dogormin, it is still a big problem.

The two slashes him several times as he keeps on deflecting with his Gokai Spear. It's really hard to deflect those attacks with that huge spear. Swinging around isn't going to help. The bootlegs kick him together, pushing him away to the ground.

He quickly stands up and inserts a Ranger Key, "Maybe being fast is what you two are bad at! **Gokai Change!**"

_AAAAABARANGER!_

As Abare Killer, Silver uses his super speed and smashes the two with his Wing Pentackt. One of them manages to slash him, but...

_SHIIIINKENGER!_

...Silver quickly parries the two with his fast slashes instead. He then jumps away and inserts a key into it.

_KAAAAMEN RIDER OOO!_

As Kamen Rider OOO SaGoZo combo, Silver lands onto the two real hard, breaking the bootlegs' combo and pushes the two even further with his Gorilla Bagong.

**"Squad Change!"**

Silver suddenly turns into his Battle Tector mode and inserts the anchor key into a key hole on his Gokai Cellular, **"Gokai Change!"**

_BAAATLE TECTOR: GOOOLD..._

"Battle Tector: Gold Mode!" shouts Silver as he jumps toward one on his left and beats him with his Gokai Spear Anchor Mode several time. He then inserts three different keys into his weapon.

_FIIINAL WAAVE!_

**"Gokai Trio Crush!"**

Ponting at the other Gavan Bootleg, three silhouettes; Shinken Red, Go-On Silver and Kamen Rider Meteor appears toward it and quickly uses their special attacks combine together (that will be Kaen no Mai + Freezing Dagger + Saturn Punch) to destroy that monstrosity.

Silver points his spear back onto the bootleg in front of him right on its chest and turns into Gokai Silver back, causing the spear to turns into the Trident Mode with the blade suddenly stuck on the chest.

Gavan Bootleg tries to fight back, but Silver quickly inserts a Ranger Key into the spear.

_FIIINAL WAAAVE!_

**"Gokai Shooting Star!"**

Silver raises the spear high to the sky and jumps high. He then throws the spear along with the bootleg of the bootleg that might have been made in China (no stereotype intended) toward the ground real hard. As soon the spear reaches the floor, the bootleg shatters into pieces because it seems the attack destroy every single explosive substance. Either that or it is because Silver is from Affliate World and heroes there doesn't play around with explosion after finishers.

The fight continues with Joe, Don, Luka and Yui versus Sosuke.

Spedorian keeps on giving the pirates a hard time as he keeps on beating them with his sword while at the same time using his speed to avoid any attack.

Yui stands up after getting hit five times as she shouts, "Arggh! That's it! **Gokai Change!**"

_GOOO-ONGER!_

Nope, not Go-On Black. It's Go-On Yellow.

Anyway, Yui chases after him while sending her Racing Bullet to chase after its victim. Surprisingly enough, Spedorian takes the hit even though it is clearly that the toy car moves in a straight line.

Before Sosuke even gets to fall on the ground, Yui quickly moves toward him and spins toward him, slashing him with her Go-On Blaster Rod Mode, **"Go-On Drift!"**

Luka quickly stands up and inserts a key.

_SHIINKENGER!_

Turning into Shinken Yellow, she uses her spinning attack as well, **"Saru Mawashi!"**

The two attacks surrounding Spedorian, making him struggle on the middle as if he is stuck between two gears.

As he finally thrown out, Joe is already waiting for him.

_GOOO-BUSTERS!_

Blue Buster quickly grabs him and slams him onto the ground.

_HUUURICANGER!_

Turning into Hurricane Yellow, he beats it up with his Quake Hammer.

Don enters the scene as he shoots Spedorian as soon as he gets up. Sosuke takes out his sword and tries to fight back in melee battle, which can be a huge disadvantage toward the gun wielder like Don. So instead he uses a key.

_MEEERY CHRISTMAS!_

As he is now Gokai Christmas, his weapon is back as Gokai Saber and Gokai Gun. Don shoots the Space Sheriff and strikes him with the sword several times.

_DEEENZIMAN!_

Joe appears into the scene as Denzi Blue as he uses his gloves to beat the crap out of the sheriff. Don then uses a key (_YAAAMIRANGER!_) to turn into Yami Green and uses his drill weapon to drill him hard.

Joe, seeing this, also turns into (_MEEEGARANGER!_) Mega Red and uses his drill instead.

_NEEEEGA GOKAIGER!_

Both Luka and Yui, as Gokai Indigo and Gokai Light Green respectively slashing and shooting the Spedorian a lot.

_GAAAAORANGER!_

_GOOOSEIGER!_

_UCHUUURANGER!_

_KAAAMEN RIDER OOO!_

Joe (Gao Red): **Gao Mane Buster!**

Don (Gosei Green): **Turtle Bullet!**

Luka (Uchuu Orange): **Shooting Disc M6!**

Yui (OOO PuToTyrano): **Medagaburyuu!**

The four cornering him and shoot him all at once, pushing him toward the sky.

_FIINAL WAAVE!_

Back as Gokaiger, Joe and Luka jump first, stabbing him onto the middle part of the body and bring him down. The two then pull out their weapon, letting Don and Yui to shoot him. He then explodes.

And now for the last one, Marv and Marvelous versus Gavan.

The two Gokai Reds are seen running toward the old man with their blades on as they both strike theirs toward Gavan. But the cop's sword is long enough to deflect the direct attack. And it only took one defensive maneuver to counter the two's attacks by punching them each with his fist.

The two moves away from him and flip their keys.

_JYUUUKENGER!_

_DAAAAIRANGER!_

With Marvelous as Jyuken RG (it's actually Red-Gold if anyone ask) and Marv as Ryuranger, the two sheathes their bigger blades and smash those toward Gavan.

Marvelous then prepares his fist while shouting, **"Chimera Fist Attack: Howling Pegasus Dragon!" **He then shoves his right fist toward Gavan and shoots out a flame that looks like a winged Chinese dragon as it goes nearer to him.

Gavan plans to escape, but he is startled to see Marv standing nearby him, punching him, **"Heavenly Fire Star: Lightning Blaze Attack!" **and pushing him with a fiery force, letting him take the dragon attack.

It seems Gavan has learn something as he starts changing tactic by using his gun instead while moving away from them as far as he could.

But since they are anniversary rangers, they can also change their tactic as well.

**"Gokai Change!"**

_DEEEEKARANGER!_

_MAAAASKMAN!_

Wearing the suit of Deka Green and Red Mask (you guys know which one is Marv right?), they also uses their D-Shot and Masky Bullet to shoot.

The three goes around the place, avoiding bullets while shooting their own. Marv and Marvelous seems did not upset with this kind of situation as the prove is shown when they finally reach him.

Marvelous makes the first move by splitting the D-Rod of the D-Shot and wears the D-Knuckle on his right fist. He then gives a good punch on the face.

Marv is already behind Gavan as he throws away his gun. As soon as he turns around, Red Mask quickly gives a good punch, **"God Hand!"**

That might be more than a good fist alone.

And now the big legend starts to play rougher than usual, using his laser attacks relentlessly.

Back as Gokai Reds, the two goes around him as Marv strikes with his saber first as soon as he reaches him, but Gavan quickly shouts, **"Laser Barrier!" **and generates a laser. He did the same toward Marvelous' bullets behid him. Gavan then shoves the two awaywith his laser bullets from his wrists.

Once more, the two reds use their keys.

_NEEEEGA ARMOR!_

_SUUUUPER RANGER!_

Marvelous wears his cyan Nega Armor around himself while Marv turns into Hyper Go-On Red.

Marv strikes first by using his Go-On Blaster Rod Mode to strike Gavan from far away. The old man tries to use his barrier once more, but Marvelous is suddenly behind him, shooting at point blank and smashes his saber onto him. This letting Marv to beat him up. And at the same time Marvelous slashes Gavan.

Marv's body suddenly engulfs in flame as he shouts, **"Engine-ken: Kyoryu Dan!" **With a single slash, he summons a human-size version of Kyoryumaru as it rams onto him.

_FIIIINAL WAAVE!_

**"Gokai Nega Slash!" **Marvelous shouts as she smashes his blade toward Gavan.

The fight is too much for him. Retsu uses this chance to escape as he jumps into his ship as it moves away.

The Gokaigers gather with Don shouts, "He is running away!"

"Let's no waste our time!" Silver shouts.

The five Affliate's Gokaigers summon their formidable Gokai Galleon Buster as Marvelous grabs it and points it toward the ship. Four of them insert their Ranger Keys as Marvelous inserts his own into the last slot.

_REEEED CHARGE!_

Marv takes out two Ranger Keys from his belt. He then inserts the keys into his weapons.

_FIIINAL WAAAVE!_

**"Gokai Galleon Buster!" **the six shouts as Marvelous pulls the trigger.

_RIIIISING STRIIIKE!_

Marv shoots his gun and throws a slash afterward, **"Gokai Blast aaaaand Slash!"**

The two attacks hit the ship and destroy it on the scene. But not before launching the DolGiran away with Gavan on top of it.

The dragon turns toward the heroes.

"I think he's mad we destroyed his ship," Yui makes an assumption as Luka shouts in anger, "Now you are making the scene looks worse than before!"

Serina, Berryl and Peter Jackson, the Spider-Man comes into the scene as Serina speaks to Silver, "Sensei, what have you done?"

And for some reason, Zangyack's military ships appear around the sky.

Serina shouts at Silver, "Sensei! Seriously, what have you done! ?"

"I didn't do anything!" shouts Silver.

Marv turns toward Marvelous as he speaks up, "I think we both know how we should fend them off?"

"Well, we are pirates after all," Marvelous responds, "And we crush everything we dislikes."

Marvelous takes out his Mobirate and dials a number. Silver inserts Time Fire's Ranger Key and dials something. Marv shouts on the sky, **"Cyber Star Beast, Dol!"**

_LAUNCHING: GOOKAI GALLEON! GOOJYU DRILL!_

Gokai Galleon, GoJyu Drill, DolApi, a mechanical spider known as Spider Mecha, two floating cars known as Hover Waltz and Hover Strike appear with those heroes jump into their own giant transports.

**"Finish, Goren GokaiOh!"**

**"Finish, Kumo-Hover GoJyuJin!"**

(Since the supposed chapter for the combination above isn't there yet, I'm going to give the information of this one. The two car becomes the arms for GoJyuJin, letting it fly as the spider becomes a shield at the back. There are spider legs attaches on the back)

GokaiOh, GoJyuJin and DolApi fly toward their enemies and clashes.

GoJyuJin flies with the help of the arm as it keeps throwing the Spider Shield to attack them all. It sometimes attaches itself on any surface of any ships thanks to the extra legs as GoJyuJin will destroys them.

GokaiOh flies around while slashing and slashing the ships. DolApi, nearby shoots fireballs.

The phoenix suddenly got hits by a laser as DolGiran crashes onto him, making Marv loses his balance a bit.

GokaiOh and GoJyuJin goes to help, but the dragon is too flexible for the slower robots to fend of its threats.

DolGiran shoots down GokaiOh as it suddenly splits up from Variblune. The Goranger's flying airship crash landing somewhere.

GokaiOh lands on the ground, ready to fight.

"Damn it!" Yui shouts suddenly, "And this is the time where our Magiranger, Go-Onger and Megaranger is at home!"

Joe just sighs, "It's not like we actually know that we are going to fight DolGiran, let alone fighting Gavan himself."

Marvelous looks outside the window for a while. There is just too many ships out there, and the full sets of Ranger Keys they brought is only Goranger and some other non-flying sets. Just how should they do it?

And then he gets the answer, "Captain Marvelous, let's combine our mechas!"

Don got panicked, "Without the proper process like using Ranger Keys? Forcing our robots to combine with his, aren't our robot is going to split up again like the last time we tried to form a massive Ultrazord with Shraffe's Zero Robo?"

"Because that isn't even enough stuff to become one, Hakase!" Luka shouts.

Marv just smirks, "Interesting."

DolApi goes toward GokaiOh as the robot jumpstoward the bird. The bird then forces itself to attach onto the back of the robot. Its wings suddenly grow. And from inside the cockpit, Marv gets a seat in front of them.

**"Finish, Dol GokaiOh!"**

"How on earth did we done it?" Don asks as Yui just scoffs, "Duh, we are not even in Earth."

Luka whispers toward the girl, "Yui...I think he doesn't mean the planet one."

"Let's go!" the two Marvelous shout as the robot flies to search their enemies.

The sword is engulfs in flame as every slashes leave a trail of fire on their victims.

DolGiran shoots laser toward it, but GoJyuJin manages to deflect the beam, "Gokaiger! We'll destroy those ships! All of you strike Gavan!"

Silver spins his keys, **"GoJyu Hover Combo Beam!"**

Flies on top of the sky, he throws the shield to the middle and shoots a huge beam from the arms toward the shield, causing the beam to spread out around the shield.

The pirates inside the GokaiOh spin their keys, **"Gokai Cyber Kamikaze Attack!"**

The whole GokaiOh engulfs in flame and speeds its way toward DolGiran while burning the remaining of the ships. The robot then rams through the dragon, causing it to explode upon impact.

The two robots land on the ground as the whole sky shows explosions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just a mind's play, huh?" Marv looks around the place, "I wonder what had happened to my comrades?"

Marvelous steps forward toward him, "That's what we are about to find out. Wanna join us for now?"

Marv turns toward him and smiles, "That would be interesting!"

Everyone goes toward GokaiOh, but Silver suddenly turns toward his students, "Serina, you go and search for Shraffe at the north east. Peter, you go to the south."

"But..." Peter tries to object, but Silver interferes, "I am your principal, and I can deduct your point for not following my order."

"Geez, I hate you..." Peter swings away.

Serina salutes him, "Will do, sir!"

She then runs away from there.

The Gokai Galleon pulls its anchor and flies off away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else, a lot of ores are shown under a dome on a table. One of them suddenl glows in red.

_[End Song: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger; Tsuyoshi Matsubara feat Young Fresh]_

**A/N: Finish! The first true part of Sacred Jewelries; Captain Marvelous! Next will be Luka's story. More stories to go! Review please!**

_"F...Fia?"_

_"Onee-san is just a failure after all..."_

_"Luka, that's not your sister! She is already dead!"_

_TRUUUE POWER!_

_"If you want your sister back, then join us."_

_"Wait, is she seriously going to kill yourself?"_

_"What's the use of having so many money but your own sister is trying to kill you?"_

_"What a stupid girl. It seems you have forgotten your own desire?"_

_GOKAI YELLOW VS GRANITE AMBER!_

_NEXT: LUKA MILFY'S STORY_

(Warning: Luka Milfy from Super Sentai world isn't the same as from Affliate's world that appeared in this chapter.)


	3. Luka Milfy

Luka Milfy

Normal, urban street. Not much to see though. It's just another street in that really huge city. I mean, seriously. It's just a city. With transportations and people in there. Big deal.

But, what makes the city a good sight seeing is an existence of a team of heroes called The Scavengers!

A huge van is seen driven along the highway, chasing after a flying man in a suit.

Inside the van, super heroes are inside, ready to smash the door open.

"I am still wondering why did I have to stay in here when I can just swing around the building, trapping him with my web?" a man in white suit asks.

a girl wearing yellow leather jacket hits his shoulder hard, "Because we need to make a really great introduction! That's our job as superheroes."

"And Norman Osborn?"

"He's the Iron Patriot. He's our leader," a blonde woman replies to his question, "We don't questions him."

"Keith can fly!" the white suit speaks up again, "Can't you like have him beating up Iron Wasp first?"

The man in a bulky British army-like suit salutes, "Orders have to be followed!"

While the van goes on chasing after the flying man in suit, the televisions around the city shows the whole chasing thing.

"Now, our heroes are chasing after the enemy, a super villain. Will there be another success today?"

The flying man, Iron Wasp shoots the van with his stings on both of his palm as one hit the tyres of the van. The van stops as five heroes jump out of the van's rooftop.

"Owh, it seems Spider-Man, Sky High, Granite, Wild Tiger and Invisible Girl has jump out of their van straight toward the villain.

"Sky High!" Sky High launches a powerful wind attack as Iron Wasp quickly flies away, but he hits something invinsible.

It seems Invisible Girl has already create an invisible force around the giant metal wasp.

Granite is about to jump, but Spidey jumps first. He shoots web around the wasp, making it nervous and shoots around the place with his sting.

This causes buildings around the place shot, destroyed and rubbles fall to the street of people.

"Dammit, Pete! That's my shot you idiot!" Granite shouts.

Invisible Girl then shouts at her teammates, "We need to save those people! Spidey, stuck him somewhere else!"

Spidey throws the Wasp onto a safe building as the team scatters around the place.

Invisible Girl creates a huge shield as the rubbles fell onto the shield. Spidey throws some of his web toward the rubbles, making a huge field of web. Sky High blows every single of them away to the sky. Wild Tiger and Granite punches each of the rubbles, making them into smaller portion so it won't harm those people.

"Uh oh, it seems the heroes missed a spot!"

It's true. There is some area left, but it seems it is too late...until...

"When it's time like this a hero like me is needed!"

Iron Spidey came to the rescue!

He shoots out web and manages to contain all the rubbles, like a sun shade. Not even a simple dust is let out of the shade. He then punches the web as it quickly goes straight to the sky.

Sam is seen on top of a building, looking at the rubbles with his suit suddenly on. He then jumps toward the rubbles and slashes each of them. Huge slash video effects are seen around the place, as if the effects are real deals. The rubbles are now gone, not even in the form of dust.

He then jumps away from there, disappears from the sight of normal humans.

Granite lands nearby Iron Spidey as she looks at them for a while. She then asks, "Another Spider-Man? Who are you?"

"Someone who is going to save you!" he shouts and flies away.

The heroes unite at the same place as Granite as Sky High asks, "Who is that guy?"

"The bee!" Spider-Man points out as Iron Wasp is finally escapes from the web, only to get shot down with a beam...coming from Iron Patriot!

"The Scavengers has once again saved the day!"

The heroes stand nearby the fallen villain as cameramen take snaps of photos in front of them. They pose proudly as the villain is taken away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole scene is seen from a television as it turns off suddenly with a help of a remote controller.

The one who used it just now, a young girl with a long fluttering hair whines out loud, "Is it so proud to hold the title of heroes? What are they, a bunch of performers applaused after a spectacular show?"

She looks at the ceiling for a while while resting her head on the top of the sofa.

Bits by bits, she saw green lines on the brown ceiling. The lines are getting more apparent then usual, until...

"Fia! I'm home!"

Downstair, the girl in yellow jacket enters the house with a plastic bag inside her grip.

The young girl name Fia walks down the stair and looks at the girl, "Wah, our heroine has return! And even after all of those hard work, she still has no time to cook by herself!"

"Owh, come on!" the older female sprouts, "You know how hard it is to work as a hero!"

"You know how hard it is to work as a hero," Fia mimics her and uses her own words then, "Then tell me being a hero involves posing in front of the camera."

"It is!" the female agrees, "After all the work of getting criminals captured and saving people, it is still important to pose at them!"

"And why is that?"

"So that they would thought that the heroes aren't tired and can still save them anytime!"

"So image is important?"

"Image IS important!" the older one agrees, "My sister is so smart! Maybe one day you could join us!"

Fia scoffs and walks away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter Jackson, the Iron Spidey is seen swings around the place until he ended up inside Big Ben...wait...Statue of Liberty is somewhere near...is this America or England?

And for some reason, once he enters the place, he somehow ended up in a place that seems to look like an office from the movie TRON Legacy.

"Woah," Jack looks around, "How is this even possible?"

"Imagination."

Sam is sitting in front of a computer as he is looking at Jack right now, "You know how this place works, right?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Not so long. Like, five days ago?"

"I got here just now," Jack sits beside him, looking at the computer, "Principal is crazy. I just finished beating up Gormin, how can he still asked me to swings into this America-England hybrid island?"

"Maybe he asks you to help me out?" Sam smirks, "I just called him four days ago."

"What are you looking at?" Spidey asks as Sam shows him what he is looking at, "Avengers' database. It seems they are widely known that they even have their own wiki."

"That's crazy," Jack comments on the site.

He then reads out loud, "Scavengers. Iron Patriot, Norman Osborn. Spider-Man, Peter Parker. Invisible Girl, Susan Storm. Wild Tiger, Kotetsu Kaburagi. Sky High, Keith Goodman. Granite, Luka Milfy. Hmm, she's Granite now? Wait, I just spoke with her!"

"So?" Sam smirks, "I spoke with Shraffe six days ago. He has his own world."

"Shraffe has his own world? What kind of world is that?"

"A world where woman ruled the world and the word feminist turns into menist. Never thought those Sacred Jewelries are taking over his fear to the ladies into the extreme measure. One has to wonder who they are and what are they after really."

Jackson takes a time to compress all the information into one simple explaination and finally shouts, "Oh my god, he is one lucky bastard!"

He then back to looking at the wiki, "There are two Avengers?"

"Yeah, the real Avengers, like the one you saw at the cinema and the made-up Xtreme one."

Jack looks at him, "Our mission is to help Luka, right?"

"Yeah, but the location of her house is the only thing that is obscure."

"Then let me do the job!" Spidey runs out but Sam quickly speaks at him, making him stop, "I'm not sure you should get out there wearing that costume. People will think that you are a villain that imitates this place's Spider-Man."

"Fine..." he obediently sits back beside him.

But then he turns toward him, "Now I am wondering, why is this Spidey's costume is the Future Foundation one, not the normal red-blue one?"

Sam points at Susan Storm's picture, "You see her costume?"

"The Future Foundation one..."

"Then what do you call a man and a woman wearing the same kind of outfit?"

"Er...couple? Wait...what kind of sick fuck is that? We all know that Spider-Man may have all the ladies but not the married one! Especially not Susan Storm! She's with Reed Richard!"

"Is that why you become Spider-Man?" Sam questions him, "What I remembers, you force the real Peter Parker to become something else that isn't Spider-Man."

Jackson whispers and slowly walks away from there.

Sam smiles as he keeps on looking at the wiki. Then he switches tab to see any new blog post. He finally stumbles upon something.

"Raiders?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sis, I'm out!" Fia runs down the stairs.

"Again?" the female, Luka asks, "Why are you keep on going out at night?"

"I have friends, 'kay?"

"Can't your friends meet up at day?"

"Who's going to guard the house when you go villain-fishing?"

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Run!"

Fia quickly runs out of the house in that midnight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fia, an adolescence might have been the same as other teenagers. She might have gone out midnight just to have some fun.

And...she passed by a club.

Eh?

She's not like any other teenagers?

The young lady goes into an alleyway and goes to the back. She enters a door that says 'Keep Out'.

And now she is inside a bright room with a lot of gymnasium's equipments. There are some people in there train.

"Owh, the jewel's sister is here!" one man shouts as Fia scoffs, "At least I have already accustomed with a superhero sister. Have fun trying to live with a superhero brother."

Awes heard loudly.

Fia sits beside a man wearing fedora as she asks, "So? What now?"

The man smirks, "We'lll find someone to beat up, like usual."

"Or, we could bust out a bank robber's secret hideout!" another man shows up, showing a map, "Look! We found the recent's one nearby this gas station."

A girl excitedly said, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's bust out this crime!"

The man that shouted at Fia just now runs into a room, "Wait, let me be prepared!"

On top of the secret base, a small window is seen on it. Sam and Jack are looking at them all.

Jack suddenly speaks up, "Raider, right? I saw them when we gone through this place before. We got some data about them."

"So? What are you waiting for?" Sam glares at him.

Jack quickly speaks up, "Shotaro Hidari, Kamen Rider Joker. Barnaby Brooks Jr, Wild Bunny. Ryusei, Kamen Rider Meteor. Sayo Kinoshita, Nega Yellow..."

"Nega Yellow?"

"Basically, it's just Gokai Yellow with black color for the yellow part and yellow color for the black part. Whenever she turns into any ranger, the color of black and yellow will be inverted as well."

Jack then points at Fia, "And, she is Fia Milfy, Gokai Yellow."

Sam takes a time to think for a while. He then said, "Make sense. Luka is using her True Power key, making her Granite. So the Gokai Yellow key is now with her dead sister."

"Wait, Fia is really her dead sister?"

"Yeah, don't you watch Gokaiger?"

"I didn't see the relation..."

"Duh, the name's Milfy..."

Jack sighs, "How stupid am I." He then points at Sayo, "Does her name rings a bell?"

Sam mutters, "That's the temporary Gokai Yellow from the Christmas episode."

Jack nods in uderstanding. He then asks, "Should we follow them?"

"Yeah, we need to know where Luka is. She is the reason this whole imagination starts."

Jack stares at him, "What makes you think like that?"

Sam explains to him, "She WORKS as a super hero. She gets money from doing all that. Her sister is still alive. What now?"

"I see...so imagination comes because of something?"

"This imagination is a bit huge, you know. Of course it comes with a reason."

Jack thinks for a while. So that would mean that Marvelous just want a recognition from someone who saved him? Is it like that? Is that he imagined himself as a Space Sheriff?

Shotaro shouts at the room Barnaby is in, "What are you doing in there? We are supposed to bust them out right now!"

Barnaby arrives with his big suit. He isn't wearing his helmet properly, exposing his face, "You need to buy the same equipment as Wild Tiger's."

"Why don't you just asks him?"

"He'll kill me then."

The five walks out of the place, leaving the rest of the group in that place.

Sam asks, "Who are the rest of them?"

"Technician, I guess. Those five aren't nerds to get such equipments."

Sam stands up as he pulls Jack, "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riding bikes, they finally reach a warehouse as Ryusei smirks, "A typical low-class villain's secret hideout. Why no police has ever thinks about this in the first place?"

Sam mutters in the shadow, "Because they were made like that. Say thanks to the female pirate's brain."

Shotaro and Ryusei wear belts around them as Sayo and Fia take out Mobirate.

_JOKER! _**"Henshin!" **_JOKER!_

_METEOR, READY? _**"Henshin!" **_OK, METEOR!_

**"Gokai Change!" **_GOOOKAIGER! NEEGARANGER!_

Barnaby wears his mask as the five get into the place by kicking the door open.

Robbers in there quickly point their guns toward them as one of them shouts, "Who...who are you guys! ? New breed of Avengers?"

Shotaro sighs, "Never heard of Raiders?"

"R...Raiders?"

Joker points his fingers in the form of a pistol, "Now, let us count your crimes."

"Too many, didn't care!" One shoot at them, but of course no effect.

A huge fight then ensues.

Bunny jumps around the place, toying with the robbers for a while. He finally decides to kick, and he kicks hard. He is a bunny indeed.

Meteor is with his kung-fu shouts as he dodges the bullet. He then jumps forward and gives a shot of his Bruce Lee style, although that might not be specialized Wing Chun found by Ip Man during his youth nor the normal authentical Wing Chun that more focuses on wrestling-like attacks.

Joker, known as the trump card warrior, beats off the robbers effortlessly. It seems useless that his uses a Gaia Memory that is specialized in fighting.

both Nega Yellow and Gokai Yellow use the same weapon, a gun and a scmitar, still their fighting style is really different. While Sayo uses a direct attack, Fia mostly uses hooked attacks. Just like what older people loves to say, like older sister, like younger sister. Owh, wait...that's not it, right?

In just few moments, Raiders win. That's it.

And so before the police appears around the block to find out what noise that was heard by the nieghbourhood, they filled the place with some money the robbers robbed before. Of course, payment is a must. Thanks a lot Avengers for showing a bad example of heroes, taking money after fights.

And then they just run away, just like that.

"That's simple as hell. I thought we might have seen something interesting tonight," Sam concludes, "Let's get back to their base. We should not lose sight of Fia."

"Wait, we're here just to see a huge fight?" Jack is confuses, "And you call yourself hero?"

"No, YOU called us hero," Sam scoffs, "We never admit we are one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And then they are back at their base.

Putting their money into the safety, they decided to call it a night and go back home.

Sam and Jack closely follows Fia by using the rooftops. It is the best sneaking place ever and have been proven by a lot of sneaking professionals.

It seems their sneaking process works very fine. She has no idea she is being followed.

Really?

Fia reaches her home and stops in front of the door, muttering, "Are you just stalking me, or you have other reason?"

"Impressive, for a pirate's sister," Sam and Jack lands at the area, looking at them.

Jack smiles, "Just like what old people would said; like older sister like younger sister."

Both Fia and Sam confuses.

"Err...I'm not sure if that is even legit..."

Fia smirks, "So, are you a stalker?"

"Nope, just an investor."

"Investor?"

"Owh, did I forgot to put the will be?"

"I'm sorry, I don't like riddles," Fia sighs, entering her home.

What a weird bunch of people.

"So? What now?" Jack asks him as Sam mutters, "We'll wait. And while that happens, I would like to check on the prison."

"Prison?"

Sam turns toward Jack, "Say, I wonder how is your playboy billionaire friends who have no herpy is doing in that prison?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene changes into a prison-like scene.

The one that was mentioned by Sam just now, Bruce Wayne, the Batman from the Zero world, the same world as Sam's is seen enjoying his prison food.

It has been days since he last admitted into the prison under the alter ego of Rabbit Man, a super villain with a jumping ability. Well, the only crime he did is littering, which seems to be a big deal for this Ameringland (the name of this state).

His punishment: 6 months in the prison. You see how big the deal is now?

Needless to say, this prison is also a weird prison. It is a prison built special for all of the super villains that is fought by both Avengers and Scavengers.

Now, when we talk about super villains under one roof, the typical scene would be a huge fightt among them all. Nope, that's not happening.

All of the prisoners are enjyoing their life in there. There are feuds happen, but it will be as short as non-diarrhea person pooping a small banana-shaped waste. They befriends with each other pretty fast.

So, Bruce make friends with some of the prisoners. Some of them aren't even doing any illegal things. There's one who got caught because of underage dating, and he has a super power at that time.

Still, Bruce wonders why Sam sent him there before? What is he tries to investigate? Does he think this place has any kind of conspiracies.

Maybe, considering that all super villains were sent here.

And so, he continues his job in observing the place. That place is huge and he still needs time to accustomed himself with the surroundings of the place before doing any deeper research.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's morning. So Luka went to go to work.

She would usually hangout with her friends at the Avengers Tower. Although it is called the Avengers Tower, Scavengers are the one that wasted their time around the place. The Avengers work somewhere else.

The first place she has gone to is the lounge, which is their favorite spot to hangout. It is the most comfortable and the safest place for them from the paparazzi.

As soon as she enters the lounge, she quickly sits beside her team while heavily sighing.

"What's the problem?" Susan asks her first, "It seems you are exhausted."

Kotetsu interferes, "Sue, your question aren't even relevant. We worked till evening yesterday. Besides, for the past sevn days we have to fend off at least one strong super villain."

Peter smirks, "She has a night to rest."

"So?"

"Do you want me to explain how your body works while you are sleeping?"

"Fine!" Kotetsu walks away from there, "Geez, what a nerd."

Luka sighs, "It's just my sister. I can't help but wonder what is she doing going out at night."

"What are you worrying about?" Kotetsu's voice is heard, "At least she goes back home before midnight. Unlike Cinderella, it's midnight then she hurrily goes back home."

"True that..."

"See? You have nothing to be worry about. In fact, she is already grown up."

"She's a school student."

"She's a COLLEGE student. It has a different meaning."

Peter joins in, "Yeah, college students tend to lose their virginity faster nowadays."

Luka shows a shocked face while Sue uses a force slap on the web head's shoulder, "Nice talking there, arachnid."

Keith appears out of somewhere into the scene, "Your sister is a good girl. I'm sure she can handle things by herself. She just want to have some freedom, that's all."

Peter goes to ruin the day, "Yeah, the last time we saw Doctor Octopus, he has a freedom on putting metal tentacles on his back."

"Are you seriously going to help her or not?" Kotetsu grins his teeth.

An alarm is suddenly heard as a man's voice is heard, "Green Goblin and The Croc is caught working together at the Sunny Bay. Scavengers, assemble!"

Keith points out, "The boss has spoken. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hahahaha, burn! The pleasure of burning everything!" Green Goblin shouts while riding on his glider.

He glides around the bay while looking at the burning bay. The Croc is seen among the contena, destroying everything on it's path.

Somewhere near, Spidey swings fast as Iron Patriot and Sky High are flying behind him. Luka (without her diamond armor) and Invisible Girl is inside the automatic van with Wild Tiger rides his bike. All of them gone to the scene.

Among the roof, Sam and Jack are spying on them.

"Err, what are we doing here again?" Jack asks as Sam responds, "Just searching for the real culprit."

"The real culprit?"

""Yeah, if you look at it correctly," Sam shows a map, "All of the crimes recently have been done in a some kind of shape."

"A shape?"

"Bruce told me that the recent villains are a bit hot-headed but doesn't mind being locked up. As if they were expecting it already."

Jack tries to be a smartass, "Maybe they just don't fear death or prison."

"Yeah, but what did they actually do rather than just destroying non-important buildings?" Sam disagrees, "Those buildings, they aren't White House, or even high security place. So far they destroyed apartments, prostitution houses, clubs, schools and public swimming pools."

"Well, personal problems I guess..."

"And it happens at the exact time; 10 in the morning."

"Big coincidence?"

"Maybe, or maybe not. Right now we are in a scripted world. All possibilities should not be overlook."

Peter comes first as Goblin saw through his direct kick, but it is too late. Getting kicked, he and his glider wobbles, but because his feet is somehow stucked with the flying transportation, he did not fall to the ground, but just flying lower to Croc.

Peter trash talks first, "Hey, gremlin, alligator, if you really want to do some arson here, why don't you just burn the drug dealer's lair, or at least the place they made weeds in."

"Owh, it seems the black widow and his big mouth is trying to advice us!" Green Goblin scoffs, "In case you're blind, we are your enemy. We don't listen to public faces like you."

The Croc joins in the conversation as well, "More like public's feces."

Spidey sighs, "Are you serious? Me, black widow? Nah, you guys the one whose blind here. Did I wear sexy black leather suit? Did I have boobs? I'm a fucking Spider-Man!"

Sam speaks to Jack, "You know, if there's one thing that I like about Spider-Man's comics is that he always trash talking. He really has no idea when to stop."

Norman speaks to his team, "The fire engines are on the way. All we need to do know is to capture the criminals ASAP or we could bring them to somewhere else. Divide!"

Keith throws his air power toward the two and separate them from each other. He, Tiger and Luka charges the Croc while Sue, Peter and Norman goes to the Goblin.

Luka, already as Granite jumps in first and thorws her chained blades out from her wrists toward the Croc, but he grabs the chain and throws her straight toward a warehouse's wall. Tiger charges his super strength and jumps high toward the Croc, manages to punch him. And he do get thrown away, but in the direction of Luka. Still, Keith is there to push the croc downward into the ground.

Spidey and Norman join forces in shooting down the Green Goblin, but he is too fast. This is where Susan Storm's power is needed the most. She created a shield so that he cannot move as the two flying heroes beat them up to his defeat.

Sam and Jack aren't really watching them. Their attentions are toward the burning building.

"There should be something else there...wait, who's there?"

It seems there is someone...no, a group of people walking out of the burning building carrying bags.

"I wonder who is that," Sam mutters as he and Jack quickly goes to the place.

A man who seems wears a black coat looks at the white coated men, "Let's get out of here. We rather not getting caught by those heroes."

"Unfortunately, this man over here would like to spend time with you guys," Sam speaks to them all.

Jack points his finger, "What's inside those bags? Moneys? Jewelries? Or something far more valuable?"

The man smirks, "I have no time to waste with you guys. **Rinki Gaisou**."

_MASQUERADE!_

Those white coated men wears rib cage masks, turning into Masquerade Dopants while the black coated man wears black lion armor known as Kurojishi.

"Well, that's a surprise," Sam said as he takes out his sword holder.

Jack reveals a red and gold bagpack behind him as three spider feet came out of it.

**"Affliate Henshin."**

Sam and Jack turn into Yami no Samurai and Iron Spider respectively as they goes toward the enemy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Fia is watching the TV, the magical box suddenly changes from the show she is watching into a breaking news.

"We have heard that an army of villains was doing their villainous scheme at the Sunny Bay. While this happens, the Scavengers are busy handling the other villains nearby. Will they ever manage to fight them all and save the day?"

Fia scoffs, "Yeah, keep on kissing their asses. Next we are going to have a religion named after them."

She then looks at the news for a while and suddenly thought of something good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After few minutes, the Scavengers manage to caught the two villains as they stand beside them, waiting for the police. They still didn't see the Dopants.

"So, I'd say this is our job for today," Peter mutters, but Luka screws their opportunity to rest, "Look, it seems there are also super villains there!"

"Damn it!" Kotetsu shouts, "Screw those people!"

But, Iron Patriot shakes his head, "Those are just people fighting for territories. Police can handle them."

The heroes are shocked.

Susan mutters, "But..." but then got caught off by Norman, "They are nothing. Besides, this aren't in the agreement."

"What agreement?"

"Agreement of not to be caught in a petty crime fighting."

Luka just gone off first, "I really don't know what are you talking about boss, but I did this for justice!"

Do you want to know why Iron Patriot didn't even order them to help out? Because those fight aren't exhibit any super powers.

Dopants are just enhanced humans and Kurojishi's style uses martial arts. Sam and Jack mostly uses punches, kicks and swords. Yup, even Jack. With a spider emblem on his sword.

While Jack beaten up those Dopants, Sam goes on a brawl with Kurojishi.

The lion just smirks, "So, you can only fight me with a rusted sword?"

But, Sam has an effective comeback, "What, don't tell me you can't even fend off my sword skill with your martial arts alone? Need a sword too?"

"Damn you!" Kurojishi shouts and tries to give a spin kick, but Sam has a better reflexes, and appareantly he doesn't play nice either. A slash to the groin it is.

While he does wears an armor, but it is hurt if you ever get slashed by a katana.

Luka jumps into the spot and smashes those Dopants around with her blades, "Who are these people?"

"Err, they aren't just people," Jack just slashes one of them.

Luka saw him and points at him, "You! The Spidey's imitation!"

"Imi...Imitation! ? Did I even wear a white suit? I am wearing a red and gold suit! With spider legs on my back. And I have a sword! Am I still an imitation?"

Luka turns to her back and saw the Raiders came into the scene, "Who are they?"

Joker seems excited, "Finally, our debut!"

The five joins the fight as well.

Granite is about to get beaten up by a Dopant due to her not paying attention, but Gokai Yellow quickly jumps to her rescue, turning into Yellow Lion.

"She...changed?"

Nega Yellow shouts, "Not just her!" And then she turns into Denzi Yellow.

Sam and Joker goes two-on-one with Kurojishi and apparently he can't fight both.

Samurai jumps and strikes him once, staggering him a bit. Joker takes this chance and gives him a good kick.

Something fell out of him; a some kind of yellow diamond.

Kurojishi stands up and quickly runs away, "We're retreating!"

The Raiders saw this one and rides their bikes away from there. Sam and Jack disappears as well. This leaves Luka confuses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Luka came home a bit late. She just got scolded by her boss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I don't care if you want to uphold your justice so much, but what are you doing is not following your order! If you did the same thing again, I will not hesitate to fire you."_

_"But..."_

_"For now, you are going to take a vacation."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luka stands in front of her home and notices how dark it is from the outside. Her sister must have gone out again.

She smiles. Well if her sister can get out and have fun, she can also do that.

And off she go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fia is with her friends at their base. They are watching the news on TV.

"As the Sunny Bay were surrounded by villains, mysterious warriors are seen fighting them all. Who are these people? Are they a new division of Avengers? Whoever they are, the city is thankful for them."

"Wah! We are on TV!" Ryusei smiles proudly, "We are becoming famous next!"

But Sayo suddenly mutters, "But who are those two? I never seen them before."

"Who cares about them," Barnaby smirks heavily, "We only need to care for ourselves."

Fia and Shotaro are looking at the diamond they somehow took at the scene.

"I wonder what this is?" Fia asks but Shotaro concludes, "Just some ordinary jewelries."

"Kept in a warehouse nearby the sea?"

"Least suspected place, I guess."

"Make sense," she throws the thing away on the floor.

It suddenly shines brightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luka is drinking at a bar. She keeps on drinking and drinking. Drinking is the only thing she could do to relieve the stress she has to feel. With the works, and her sisters.

"Wah, you aren't really a good sister when you had your chance,"

Sam and Jack appears and each sits beside her.

Luka sighs, "What do you want?"

"Just a simple reminder," Sam speaks to her.

A bartender appears and asks the two, "Any drink?"

Jack responds, "Vodka, please."

Sam thinks for a while until he finally decides on something. He whispers somethng on the bartender, making him shock. But he agrees to do anyway.

Jack glares at him, "I thought you don't drink."

"I don't." Sam then turns toward Luka, "Say, why are you even becoming a hero? You don't have any super powers. You only have that bulki phone and that key you keep on using."

She looks away, "I used to wanting to fight for the goodness of others. Justice would always prevail towrd those evil doers."

"Used to?"

She looks down, "I don't know about that anymore. I keep on thinking that I just want to get a lot of money for our family. Me and my sister aren't that rich to survive in such neighborhood. We had to work our way to the top."

Sam seems satisfied, "Let me ask another question. Why did you ever thought of fighting for justice?"

"I...I just couldn't help it. When I saw all of those people that could not be saved before, I thought that it's good if I could become a super hero to help them. That's when Norman Osborn gave me the phone and the key."

"So, why are you fighting?"

"To...to...to..." she then sighs out loud, "I don't know anymore..."

Sam grabs the drink he ordered, whch seems to be a mix of a lot of weird stuff in there, making it letting out bubbles. He then pours something into the drink and give it to her, "Say what, if you wanted to know what do you really want, drink this."

"This?" she turns toward him, "You're crazy! Is this thing even drinkable?"

The bartender responds, "That would be a no. But he insist on ordering for it."

Sam speaks to him, "You, shut up," and turns toward her, "I poured a truth serum in this. If you drink this and closes your eyes, you will see things that you really want to do."

Luka grabs the drink and drinks it hesitantly. She then closes her eyes.

She saw a huge red ship soars on the sky, a bunch of people she didn't even recognizes, a lot of money flying while seeing people getting shot, five people in spandexes fighting a black monster as they keep on changing clothes, some other people in suits and lastly she saw her sister when she is really young dies in front of her.

Luka quickly opens up her eyes in horror. She turns around her just to see Sam and Jack has gone.

"Where's those two?" she asks the bartender as he points toward the door, where the two walks out of it.

She quickly chases after them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And she finally caught him right after they went out of the club.

She grabs Sam's arm, "What did I saw just now? What did you showed me? What kind of truth is that?"

Sam smiles and turns somewhere else, "Human. When they live in a comfortable live, everything around them will be taken for granted. But when disaster strikes, then they will change their perspective."

Jack, on the other hand, saw something on the road. It was a some kind of line, but it goes straight toward somewhere else.

He turns toward Sam, "Maybe we should get back to our base. I would like to show you something weird."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah, it is something weird," Sam mutters back at the Big Ben.

Through a binocular, he could see lines around the city.

Jack turns to his back and saw Luka looking around the place and asks, "Why did we even took her here?"

"Well, she's the one who wanted to follow us."

A phone is called as he answers it, "Bruce?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Senior, those villains that got caught recently, they called every single one of us for a meeting. And the prison guards aren't doing anything. Wait, something coming!"

Bruce turns toward in front of him as every single prisoners were called at the open field. Something in a metallic armor appears and lands on the center of the field. It is Norman Osborn.

"How dare you show your face here! ?" one of them shouts.

They try to riot, but Iron Wasp, The Croc, Green Goblin and some other villains stand around him.

Norman shoots his beam toward the sky, making all of them silences.

He then speaks up, "Did you guys think that I don't know how you guys felt? Being separated by your loves one, your life outside of the prison, everything into the room behind the bars? Did you even know who I used to be?"

"The original Green Goblin!"

"Yes! That's me. What I want is to be with someone I love, but the Avengers captured me, throw me into this very own place. And they didn't even save her when she was dead. Why? Because she loves a villain. A villain like me. And all of those dear to you will feel the same thing."

Bruce heard one of them whispers, "That's weird. Those Avengers helped my crippled son into the hospital, and I requested that from them."

Norman raises his hand, "This will change! From now on, you will all rule this city and the justice will be yours!"

Bruce heard chatters again, "I seriously didn't understand anything of what he just said, and I don't care about it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sun rises and just in the fast moment the prison walls destroyed just like that.

Prisoners goes out of the prison and straight to the city.

Iron Patriot is seen flying above them, "I've been meaning to see this day come true."

And in just few minutes, those prisoners have already surrounded the whole city. Every single one of them goes berserk in their own ways.

But, that's not the worse thing that would happen in that day.

What's worse is what will happen in Avengers Tower. It seems some of the prisoners hold their own vendettas against both Avengers and Scavengers. And the Scavengers are still inside that building.

"What the hell? How did they maange to get here so fast?" Kotetsu questions the current situation as the prisoners are seen rioting in front of the tower, trying to break in.

Peter gives a really bad sarcasm, "Loved by those people, they must have yearn to hoave our signatures that much."

"Let's us all give them what they want!" Luka shouts as the rest just nod.

The Scavengers jump from the top of the tower and straight into the crowd to attack them all. But they are facing armies of supervillains, meaning they are in a disadvantage situation.

Somehow they got caught up without even manage to do something great. What happen next is just amontage of them getting their asses kick.

One of the criminal shouts happily, "The Scavengers can no longer defeat us! We ae victorious!"

And so they are going to beat the public heroes one last time, but they got shot somewhere else suddenly.

The Raiders came into the scene without transforming yet as Shotaro mutters, "A party here and we were not even got invited? That isn't something good."

Luka saw her sister as she speaks up, "Fia, what are you doing here? Go away! This place is dangerous!"

Fia scoffs, "I wish I could, but I don't want to miss my chance seeing my own sister being so pathetic as always."

The five change and goes to beat those criminal up.

"Fia?" Luka shocks to see her own sister fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the other part of the city, Sam and Jack just finishes beating up those escaped criminals.

As they are beating up the last person, Bruce came in in his Batman costume.

"Since when did you even have time to change your clothes?" Jack asks him as he responds, "Owh, it's just that I hid my costume somewhere in the prison before getting jailed."

He turns toward Sam, "Sam, this riot is really a bad thing to happen right now."

"Could you please explain it in a better version of that obvious statement?" Sam stares sharp at him.

Bruce responds, "They are trying to extract the jewelries right from Luka by giving her a lot of pressure."

"It's about time already," Sam walks away from there, "Let us find her before the Sacred Jewelries get their hands on the diamond first."

"I'm afraid you can't do that," Iron Patriot lands in front of him, "I won't let you stop our plan."

Sam takes out his katana, pointing toward Norman, "I hope you'll do that, because I don't like you at all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seems the Raiders and the Scavengers are fighting side by side as they eradicate every single threats looming at the city. Not much to talk about it even if the rioters are super villains. Because at the time the heroes came into the scene, it is either the villains throw everything they have or got beaten up.

It took hours to finally beaten up all of those villains to send them back to somewhere else. The heroes' energies are fading as they are exhausted by such event. Never once they thought to be forced to fight with an army of their enemies.

As the last batch are sent away, Kotetsu speaks to the Raiders, "Wow, you guys are incredible!"

"We are," Bunny mutters.

While they have a peaceful introduction with each other, Luka on the other hand goes to lecture her sister, "What are you doing, Fia? Why are you doing all of this jobs?"

"If I didn't, you'll be dead," Fia sighs, "What an ungrateful older sister you are. You don't even thanked your sister."

"Fia, you always lectured me on how dangerous my works is. But you are doing the same thing. Is this the reason why are you always going out at night?" Luka lectures her sister.

Fia just scoffs, "You pathetic human. Is this the way you say thank you toward your saviour? Or you're just feeling embarassed because you were saved by a dead person?"

"Fia, this has nothing to do with- wait, dead person?"

"Yeah!" Fia shouts, "I have been dead the whole time!"

And it seems the world around them stops moving.

The younger Milfy continues, "I just found out that I was supposed to be dead long time ago! So, why! ?"

"Why...what?"

"Why did you have to do this to me! ? I was forced to live as if I was still living, but this is all just a false life I have!" Fia shouts at her own sister, "It's hard enough to accept the truth of me being a dead person this whole time, but it's worse to know that all these time it was my sister who created this fake life for me! What have I done wrong to you! ?"

"Just...what are you talking about! ?" Luka is confused

Fia is shock, "You...you didn't know?"

She frowns upon this, but then she speaks up, "Very well, then. If I have no other choice, then I'll do this..."

**"Gokai Change." **_GOOOKAIGER!_

Fia sheates her blade, pointing toward Luka, "Fight me!"

"What?"

"Just do it already!" Fia shoots her, forcing her to change.

**"Gokai Change!" **_TRUUUUUE POWER!_

Turning into Granite, she found herself having a one-on-one match with her own sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norman flies around while tries to avoid Spidey's web shot, but Batman appears beside him to give a glide kick, which manages to hit him a bit, making him a bit dizzy. Sam then goes down from the sky and strikes onto his chest, damaging the power source.

Sam reunites with his team on the ground as Norman slowly flies down and lies on the ground.

Sam smirks, "You're just Iron Patriot. All you have is flight and mid-size beams. You don't have Jarvis in that suit, and you have no sense of manuevering during flight. You are really the worst superhuman I've ever seen."

Jack then mutters, "I think we should check upon Luka now."

The three go away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Milfys are clashing their blades.

Fia jumps away as she shoots Luka from far away. Luka throws her hook blades forward but Fia spins around to escape it.

She uses a key and changes into Yellow Owl. Fia then grabs a huge boulder and throws it toward her sister.

Luka hooks her hook blades and throws it away, but Fia as Yellow Turbo crashes onto her, pushing her out of the way.

Sam and others arrive as they saw the whole thing.

Bruce wonders, "Should we help her?"

"Nah."

As the fight goes on, Sam suddenly sprouts something, "Luka's True Power aren't really ture power at all. All she has is her hook blades. True Power is supposed to be gving out a powerful fury when it is used. Unless..."

Back as Gokai Yellow, Fia uses two keys on both of her guns and swords.

_FINAL WAAAVE!_

**"Gokai Blast and Slash!"**

The attacks strike Luka as she tries her best in defending it. Her bulky armor slowly cracks.

In one roars, the older Milfy manages to deflect the attack, throwing it somewhere else. Her armor shatters, revealing a new one underneath. It looks closely resembles Gokai Yellow, but her pirate symbols are replaced with diamond symbols. Also the color scheme is crystal yellow.

Sam mutters, "That's...her true power?"

Suddenly, a huge light appears on her heart. A yellow gem slowly appearing out of her. Fia quickly runs toward her, grabbing the gem and disappears from the sight.

Luka reverts back to her civillian clothing, fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I...How can this be?" Luka questions something, "All this time, this life I have...is a fake? But why?"

"Sacred Jewelries," Bruce responds to that, "Who knows what they want, but they have been making people into having false life.

Sam suddenly speaks up, "That gem that coming out of you...maybe that's what they want?"

"But, what is that?"

"That's what we are supposed to find out," Sam walks out to the balcony of the Big Ben. He then turns toward her, "Wanna join for an adventure?"

"Let's do it!" she got excited.

**The end. That's the debut of Luka's true power called Granite Amber. And yes, I'm keeping Fia for the end of this saga.**

**Now, for the next story.**

_"Ahim de Famille, you have been found guilty for being a traitorous figure for the whole Famille kingdom."_

_THE PRINCESS WHO WORKS FOR THE DEVIL, WILL BE EXECUTED_

_"Don't worry, Ahim. As long as I'm here, you are free from the guilt."_

_BUT HER PUNISHMENT IS...MARRIAGE?_

_COMING NEXT:_

_THE PRINCESS WHO FIGHT FOR HER OWN COUNTRY IN AN ILLEGAL WAY_

_"Creating a kingdom aren't effective if it is only in one day!"_

_"With this sword, I'll rebuilt Famille!_

_SACRED JEWELRIES: AHIM DE FAMILLE_


	4. Ahim de Famille

Ahim de Famille

In this huge kingdom, it seems there is a celebration held there. A lot of people come in to gather at the town square.

Okay, that's definitely not a celebration. There's a guillotine there.

A cage is brought from somewhere toward the designated place. A girl is seen looking pale in there.

An announcement is made by someone who seems to be a king's squire, "Bring forth Ahim d'Famille for her execution; for her treachery toward her own kingdom and her act of terrorism."

Everyone seems to be roaring and throwing stones toward her cage.

She cries, "Is this the end for me?"

Is her crime true? Or there's a reason for her cries? How all of this even started?

The time rewinds back to few days ago, on how all of this even started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahim d'Famille, a princess of the Kingdom of Famille, is seen sitting on a balcony, having her tea time. She is accompanied by maidens during that time.

As she goes slurping her tea carefully like what a princess would, she goes on to see what had happened to her kingdom.

Wait, what actually happened? It's not just another peaceful kingdom?

Nope. Two years ago, her kingdom was invaded by a stronger empire called Zangyk. This empire have been invading a lot of empires as they have conquered them all. The world is now under the order of Zangyk Empire.

Even if her kingdom is still under the name of Famille, name is just a name. It has no power over anything. The citizen have to be ruled under Zangyk's rule and regulation.

An old woman suddenly appears behind her, bowing at her, "Hime-sama, it's time for your training."

"Training? What training? What's for?" Ahim sighs.

"It's the king's order."

"Fine..." Ahim sighs as she stands up and walks away from there. The maiden follows her from behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a place that seems to be a training ground, Ahim and the maiden enter the place. Other people are already there.

"You're late," a man wearing a knight armor speaks up, "This is the fourth time this week."

Ahim could just sighs.

A man that wears a white prince-like clothing speaks up, "Owh, come on! She's obviously having tough days."

"For four days straight?" a blonde woman asks.

"Yeah. Her problem might have been big."

The knight man sighs, "Kivat d'Justi, could you please stop defending her? It sicks all of us."

A brunette man wears blue clothing mutters, "He really is anticipating his marriage with her."

The knight man sighs again, "Whatever. Let's start our training again."

"Yes, Taka-sensei!" everyone shouts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere on the sky, a huge pink ship is seen floating there. Judging from the movement of the clouds, it seems it isn't moving at all.

At the bridge of the ship, a lot of people are seen working there.

A girl is speaking, "Left wing, damaged 10 percent. Right wing, damaged 50 percent. Left engine, damaged 80 percent. Right engine, no damage. Total damage, 90 percent. Total estimation time to finish repairing, 2 days."

"Why two days?" one man asks as she responds, "Because we have a big ass ship, that's why."

"Then let us rest for a while," the captain of the ship suggests, "While the mechanics repair this ship, we can take our time looking around this place."

"She just using this as an excuse to play around," the man whispers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ship, known as X Galleon, is a ship that has the capability to move into any dimensions. It is one of the reason why Shraffe called them, the one who isn't from the same dimension as him.

This is a space warship with Hima na Suyogori as the captain of the ship and also her own squad, Sakura Fighting Force.

In that ship, there are six ace warriors including the captain herself. The rest are Joe GX, Mark Wayne, Johan Strauss, Fly Wing and Asuka Sauzer. The rest of the people are either non-ace soldiers, mechanics, medics and operators.

And no, they are not a bunch of people wearing pink. Don't judge the name so easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hima yawns and walks out of the bridge, "I think I want to check around for a while. Send me the info of this world through my tablet."

And so the man, the main operator of the ship, Dous Sugor, looks for the info at the website for a while. He then reads the info out loud first (his usual habit), "This world we are seeing is an imagination world created based on kingdom and medievil stuff. There are five kingdoms altogether, but only one of them controlled everything. The supreme one is Zangyk Empire while the rest are known as Famille Kingdom, Justi Kingdom, Autarch Kingdom and Coitre Kingdom."

The girl, warship operator, Rika Nakano, comments, "Kingdom? That just mean there is only one person who could have thought that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahim just finished her training. She is full of sweat right now. She is walking back to her place, with her maiden walking alongside her.

Ahim suddenly speaks up, "Saki, why did I have to do all of this training? For what reason?"

"I told you before," the maid, Saki Royama responds, "It's because the current King of Zangyk, Ackdos Gil order you to do so. Remember, all of the kingdoms' royal heir have to be trained in martial arts."

"What is his reason for all of this?"

"He said so that you guys could defend yourself in case anyone ever attacked you..."

"Is it because of the rebellion's attacks recently?" Ahim shouts in annoyance.

Recently, there are rebellions from all five kingdoms join forces to overthrown Zangyk, but of course they are still failing to do so.

Ahim points out, "Aren't this kingdom's guards strong enough? There's no news about them able to breakthrough any kingdom's defense system."

"Still, you need to take care of yourself."

Ahim sighs. She then walks away, "I want to walk out of this place today. Saki, be my guard."

"Will do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hima, Johan and Asuka are seen at the market, walking around the baazar. And inside the baazar only have foods. It seems foods are the only thing available there.

Asuka whines, "Everywhere we go, I can only see food. Chickens, cows, bulls, goats, vegetables, waters. There's even kimbap."

She turns toward Hima, "Captain, are these foods really available in your planet?"

Hima na Suyogori, or her real name is Ahim de Famille (from an AU where the only Red Pirates survived are Basco and Navi) mutters, "I never seen kimbap, chicken steak, bacon strip or choco ball in Famille Planet. This is definitely just an imagination messed up by Sacred Jewelries."

Johan responds, "But why? If your, or in this case princess Ahim imagines this kind of place, shouldn't they keep it real? Is this part of the procedure?"

"Maybe we should find out the reason?" Hima speaks up, "Either way, we still need more clues on what going on in here before making any decision."

At the other corner of the baazar, Ahim and Saki goes into the crowd, wearing as simple as they can be.

Saki comments, "I'm not sure our clothing is appropriate enough to blend in, Your Highness. You look like a noble family. It's basically just one point down from royal family."

"It's better than nothing," Ahim comments, "Now, let us enjoy this place."

Hima's group goes near a stall as Johan reads the label out loud, "Cracked Dragon Egg. Fresh from Volcanic Mountain?"

"Yup," the shopkeeper speaks up, "I have a friend of mine supplies those eggs everyday. Keep it hot and it will always fresh as long as you don't turn down the heat."

He looks at those three for a while, "Judging from your looks, you might not be from here. Am I right?"

Hima quickly responds, "We are. We are from Coitre."

"Never seen one from Coitre before," the shopkeeper mutters, "Anywhere, welcome to the Famille Kingdom. Why don't you tried out some of these eggs. These are only available here in Famille."

The three grabs a stick of big red egg each and grabs a bite each.

While Johan and Asuka impressed with the delicious Famille's delicacy, Hima silences for a while.

She then speaks up, "Ten please."

And so the three walks away from there with Hima is holding a plastic of ten sticks of cracked dragon eggs.

Hima suddenly speaks up, "Weird..."

"Something the matter, captain?" Asuka wonders.

The ex-princess responds, "Of all of these foods available here, cracked dragon eggs are the only food that stays true to the Famille's food delicacy."

"A coincidence, maybe?" Asuka deduces but Johan quickly interferes, "Too much for a coincidence. They change every diets of the citizens of Famille but not this one menu?"

"What about the money that captain used to buy these sticks?"

Hima shows them the money, "Famille aren't using Zagin. It's Zangyack's."

"But what Zangyack have anything to do with this world?"

Johan pouts, "Seriously? Zangyk equals to Zangyack. What do you think Zangyk means?"

"Zangief?"

"You're playing too much Street Fighter."

And the three move away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the shopkeeper, he suddenly looks around and speaks through a walkie-talkie, "Area clear."

And the messages goes straight toward A group of people in the forest nearby.

A man that seems to be the leader judging from how he wears shout out loud, "Today we'll strike again! Until we managed to chase Zangyk away, we will never stop!"

Everyone roars as one by one turn into Riotrooper.

The man charges the brace's throttle on his left hand as he shouts, **"Emergency, Deka Flare!"**

He then transforms with some red and orange suit appears around him.

In the midst of the Riotrooper crowd, one man wears a different belt and transforms.

_TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA-TATOBA!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the ship, Dous suddenly speaks up, "Wait, there's a some kind of movement in the forest."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell the princess!" Rika shouts at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And the message did get through Hima.

"Strange movement?" Asuka wonders, "What can that be?"

Hima sighs, "Same thing in any fiction. If you have a huge hierachy-like kingdom, there would probably be a some kind of rebellion in the end."

"What now?" Johan asks for an answer.

Hima shrugs, "Maybe we should wait for them to reach here, if they could even reach here."

The three move around the place, searching for a good place to scout for the 'strange movement' freely.

Ahim and Saki meets them in a flash, but did not really recognizes them. Instead what makes them a bit interested is when they heard Johan's words, "How can you are so sure those rebel are going toward this baazar?"

"The rebels are here?" Ahim asks her maiden as she is panicking as well, "What should we do, Your Highness?"

Ahim suggests, "Tell the guards?"

"I don't know about that, Your Highness. They seem to distrust you after that stunt you made before."

"I told you before, I do saw them with my own eyes!"

"I saw them to, Your Highness. But the guards' ego are too strong. They thought that those rebels will never be as dangerous as Zangyk's army."

"But people's here are in danger!"

And so the two argue on what should they do.

They waste their time a lot that they don't realized people are running away from there.

In the sudden chaotic time, a group of Riotrooper appears at the corner. The guards, in the form of ZECTrooper, engage a battle with them.

"The rebels!" Saki shouts as she pushes Ahim, "Your Highness, it's better if you run first. I'll help out the guards!"

Ahim nods as she runs away. She is fully aware that Saki came from the guard's family. She has been training on how to fight from before. Unlike Ahim, she is actually very diligence in exercising her body.

**"Let's Go On!"**

Saki turns into Go-On Yellow and and joins the fight as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the fight goes, OOO is seen smashing his Medajalibur swiftly through the ZECTrooper. Some group charges toward him, but he then jumps high, dodging their attacks and claws them from behind.

The same people from the training room saw all this as they are slightly shocked.

Taka mutters, "Since when the rebels managed to break past the wall?"

Kivat got excited as he jumps into the fray, "Then it shall be the time this prince shows my true strength!"

**"Gokai Change!" **_GOOOKAIGER!_

White Xs and a V goes through him, turning him into somewhat Gokai White.

Kivat joins into the scene, immediately clashing swords with OOO.

The rest turns toward Taka, "Taka-sensei, do something! You are the guards' captain."

"Rather than me doing it alone, why not all of us joining the fight? This is a good time to test your skills."

The rest nods as all of them jump into the scene, changing into something else.

And one by one they did a role call while beating those Riotrooper up.

**"Allen d'Autarch, Yami Red!"**

**"Rilliane d'Autarch, Yami Yellow!"**

**"Ken d'Coitre, Rider Diend."**

**"Kivat d'Justi, Gokai White!"**

**"Taka Michinoku, Oh Red!"**

Deka Flare jumps toward them and try to fight them all off, but his recklessness cause OOO to join in just to help out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahim is running away as some Riotrooper suddenly appears in front of her. They are about to strike her but...

**"Gokai Change!" **_GOOOKAIGER!_

She turns into Gokai Pink and quickly shoots them instead. And somehow she ended up fighting them all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hima, Johan and Asuka are still watching the show.

Asuka points out, "Is that Kamen Rider world's OOO or Zero's OOO?"

Hima speaks up, "Maybe if he ever uses something more than what KR world's OOO only have, that just meant this is Zero's OOO."

Johan then interrupts them, "Look, captain's innocent self is engaging in a fight."

"Does that mean captain is guilty?" Asuka stares at him, "For what? For being too awesome?"

"Aish, what are you talking about?" Johan smirks, "You always speak nonsensely, if that even a word."

Asuka turns toward Hima, "But what are we waiting for?"

"Waiting for something to trigger our next actions."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ahim fends them off, her moves slowly moving into the fight of Taka's team and the rebel.

Eiji Hino (OOO) is still clashing sword with Kivat.

"Hey, aren't you a bit too strong for a rebel?" Kivat asks the rider as he just smirks.

OOO switches some medals and scans it.

_TAKA! PANDA! PENGUIN!_

His yellow claws turn white as his feet turns into a cyan leg wear with short planks on both of his feet.

He jumps a bit as the planks combine into a board as Eiji slides toward Kivat and clashes his claws with Kivat's sword, but since that's a panda's claws rather than the normal tiger's claws, the impact is a lot heavier. Kivat is thrown away toward a wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuka points out, "His medals are a bit different."

"Then that Eiji is our Eiji. That's mean we just got our cue," Hima mutters.

Her eyes are still fixated at the fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deka Flare is having a duel with Taka. Taka keeps trying to stab his enemy, but Deka Flare seems to be able to defend himself just by his fist.

Ahim arrives to save her teacher by shooting her gun, but Deka Flare quickly grabs all of those bullets in a flash. But this distract him as Taka shoots him with his laser gun instead.

"Princess Ahim, I can handle him by myself. Go and help out Kivat!"

Ahim nods and get to Kivat.

Deka Flare smirks, "Well, aren't you a bit arrogant?"

"They made me the guards' captain for a reason!" Taka charges with his sword on.

Kivat is still clashing swords with Eiji (OOO is back in the traffic light form). The prince isn't looking so good.

Ahim then appears from OOO's back, shooting straight at him, causing him to stagger.

"My love! Is this means that you have accepted my strong love toward you?" Kivat feels overly happy for her rescue.

Ahim scoffs, "Yeah, right. Taka-sensei is the one that make me doing this."

"Then let's use this special keys together!"

**"Gokai Change!" **_HOOOOBORANGER!_

The two engulfs in white and suddenly being wrap with clothes that depicts homeless people. They also wears their colors' muffler around their neck.

"Hobo?" OOO is a bit shocked seeing this.

The two grab their mufflers and throw them toward the rider, catching his leg and pulls him to let him fall down.

_TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR!_

But OOO has a plan of growing wings. Right before he reaches the ground, his back grows a pair of wings and flies up to the sky.

"Okay, how do we counter that one?" Kivat is startled by the rider.

Ahim is annoyed by him, "Why did you asked me that?"

Eiji is about to shoot them with fireballs, but he suddenly got laser'd, as if got shot by lasers.

And so is the other rebels.

A group of Gormins and Sugormins are shooting them, driving them away. At the middle of them is one being that is known as Walz Gils. He is also shooting laser right now.

Deka Flare stands up as he mutters, "Go on. It's time for you to kiss those invaders' butts."

The rebels slowly retreat as they move away from there.

The Gormins wanted to chase after them, but Walz suddenly shouts, "Don't do it! Let those people know who they are messing with right now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hima suddenly stands up, "That's our cue. Let's go!"

And so the three had gone, chasing after those rebels for a reason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the castle's hall, the princes, princesses and Taka is present there, as well as the king and queen of Famille for they have a visitor from Zangyk itself.

"Ah, the prince of Zangyk, Walz Gils," the king speaks up, "How nice of you to come here in this small country."

"It is small indeed," the man speaks arrogantly, "My country has a bigger landscape. But maybe citizens here just have a fetish toward smaller country."

Ahim grins her teeth. This man is really arrogant. She just wishes she could get his head and sells it to the black market as a business starter prayer.

(In Korea, they used pig's head to pray so that their business would be survived. At least that's what I learnt from a certain show. And it seems this kind of thing isn't working either, considering that business I saw in one show failed)

And it seems other princes and princess doesn't like his attitude either.

The king speaks up, "What is your purpose of being in this 'smaller landscape' country?"

"I'm here to give my father's order."

"And that would be..."

"To ask every single countries available to participate in an upcoming war between the Zangyk Empire and the rebel that will be held in a month from now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Allen steps up first, "Are you saying that every single countries will be forced to participate in that war?"

"Forced?" Walz smirks, "I do recalled myself saying 'ask' rather than the word 'force'. You need to learn your language lesson better, young boy."

Rilliane speaks up, "A war? I do recalled a report from Zangyk messenger yesterday that the rebel is still short of numbers to even fight Zangyk itself. Rather than war, are you trying to do something else."

Walz silences for a while. He suddenly shouts, "Are you dare to fight my father's order? The order from the great emperor of Zangyk himself? Insolent!"

"Enough!" the king stands up, "We Famille agree to send our troop for the Zangyk's assistance."

"It's good then," Walz walks away from there, leaving everyone.

Ahim turns toward her father, "Father, are you seriously going to let that emperor to step on your head?"

"Ahim, shows them some respect! You should be thankful to still be a princess even after they won our country!"

Ahim storms off from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hima, Johan and Asuka are seen walking in the forest at the evening. The sunset is slowly going under the sight.

"Why everytime in the medieval setting, anyone who opposed the country will be living in jungle?" Asuka whines, "It's like they are so poor to even create a home of their own."

"That would be because home would be too obvious," Johan responds, "Soldiers in this kind of time always goes to search for people's home, asking for their assistance rather than searching in the forest themselves. They seems to be a bit stupid."

He turns toward the captain, "Captain, what do you think about this Famille? I mean, all of the civilians and this kingdom's condition?"

Hima turns toward him, eating the cracked egg, "Who cares? Our mission for now is to srop this imagination, save the one who imagine this world and find Affliate Zero."

"But, you're Famille."

"Nope. I'm no longer Famille. I'm Hima na Suyogori, remember?"

And so the three does deeper into the wood.

Suddenly, three Riotrooper appears in front of them as they get ready in their stance.

"Bring me to your leader," Hima speaks up but the Riotrooper keeps on silencing.

"This will be my last offer, bring me to your leader."

Still silenced.

"Fine then," Hima takes out a long rifle and points her long rifle toward them all, "I think I have to make you guys speak up then."

**"Suit on!"**

Flower petals goes around Hima and Asuka's bodies, giving them flowery suits. Johan's skins got enveloped by tiger skin, giving him a red tiger suit.

In that form, there are known as Queen Sakura, Servant Blossom and Akaitora.

Johan and Asuka goes first toward two of the Riotrooper as the two jump toward them both.

Asuka dodges every single of the Riotrooper's attack and quickly struck a rose onto the enemy's suit, pushing him away with just a flick.

Johan goes crazy like a real tiger and slashes the Riotrooper without even giving him any chance to counter the movement.

The last one takes this chance to run toward Hima, but he got shot instead, pushing him away..

"Enough!"

A group of people come out of the hiding, cornering all three of them.

Hima looks at one person who seems to be standing a bit obvious in the line, "Are you their leader?"

"And who are you? Zangyk's spies?"

"No, they're with me," Eiji comes out, "Hima, it's good to finally meet someone I recognized."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You guys got separated?"

Eiji nods.

The three are at a campsite.

Eiji speaks up, "As soon as we got sucked into the vortex, we had to face a lot of enemies. So all of us deploy and fight all of next thing we know, we got heavily bombarded."

"Did you already know about this kind of world?" Hima asks him as he mutters, "Shraffe told everyone about it few days ago. And it seems Ahim of Super Sentai is the one who created this world."

Johan responds, "We already knows about that. It's pretty obvious when we have a kingdom called Famille here."

Eiji mutters, "I joined this rebel so that I could infiltrate the castle and confront Ahim myself. But the castle is too well guarded. And now since the Zangyk has arrived, things can get pretty messy."

The four thinks for a while. They do not know what they should do at this point.

Hima suddenly speaks up, "Even if you found her, what are you going to do to her?"

Eiji startled.

"We still need to know how to save her from this imagination."

Silenced.

Eiji looks down, "I...I didn't think about that..."

"Is there any problem, allies?" a man walks toward them.

Eiji stands up beside him, "Meet Markus neil Froze. He is the leader of this rebellion."

Markus bows at the three, "It's an honor to meet such fine warriors who hate Zangyk. My hometown, Froze was destroyed by Zangyk before and I can see that no one woud pose a fight against the cruel empire."

"A revenge?" Hima asks him as he responds, "Maybe, but revenge can be a fuel for me to fight Zangyk."

"Acceptable," Johan mutters, "As long as you don't lose sight on what is truly matters for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahim trains a lot that night. It's like there's something she isn't happy with. Her maiden is sitting nearby, looking at her.

Slashes after slashes, she keeps on training until she reaches her fatigue.

The wooden stick drops on the floor as she kneels down.

"Your Highness!" Saki runs toward her, worried.

"Aren't you trained a bit too hard?"

Taka appears nearby the place, "You can get sick by doing this."

Ahim stands up and walks away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of all the five kingdom, Famille is said to be the toughest kingdom ever. The defense are super strong.

But then Zangyk suddenly turns powerful, waging war with all other countries.

"Zangyk!" Ahim whispers on her bed.

She curses the empire for the rest of her life. The empire that made every single one of her citizens suffer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning at the camp. The three are still there.

A man suddenly jumps into the fray, shouting, "Everyone, we have an emergency!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone seems to be gathering nearby the castle. All of the princes and princesses are there.

Walz Gils is standing in front of them all, "O my army, this is the day where we show everyone who messes with Zangyk and its fellow kingdom the punishment they will get!"

The army roars as they goes into the jungle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Zangyk has sent all of their armies to attack us!" the man shouts.

"What!" Markus jumps out of his tent, "Who is the commander?"

"Walz Gils!"

Asuka mutters, "Just like the time with Gokaiger and Naviranger. When they cannot fight their enemy, they will attack them all out."

Hima walks forward, "We'll attack them. Thousand of Gormins are nothing. If anything we can use our ship."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon, the jungle burns.

The war has already started.

Hima, Eiji and Markus is seen cutting through the attack, with Asuka and Johan follows from behind. Well, it's just a bunch of Gormin and Zectrooper, so there's nothing to be worried on.

Markus shouts to the bunch of Riotrooper at the back, "We need to search for the commander, quick!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your Highness, is it necessary for us to send this many army to attack such small rebellion?" Taka asks Walz Gils as the prince smirks, "Whoever defies the power of Zangyk, they will be executed!"

Ahim stares straight toward Walz Gils. She holds her blade firmly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you are fighting a bunch of Zectrooper and still ended up losing, there's obviously something wrong with yourself.

And if you are known as an ace in a group but still couldn't fend off Gormin's attacks, please reconsider the name ace.

They are just that easy. Just beating them up few times and they'll go down just like that. It's no use wasting your energy on them all. They are not even worth your best attacks. In fact, they aren't worth mentioning the fight scene.

And just that easy for Hima to just going toward the end of the Zangyk's weaklings. And soon she reaches Taka first.

"You're not going anywhere!" Taka points his blades toward her.

But Markus appears and gives him a punch, "Not so fast!" He then weilds a knife as the two engages in a fight once more.

Ken and Kivat goes to help their teacher, but Eiji jumps in gives them the taste of rapid cheetah's kicks. Asuka and Johan fight the Autarch twin. So now what's left is for Hima to charge straight toward Walz Gils.

Ahim appears to pose a fight, but Hima just slams her away from there. What she wants is Walz Gils' head.

"Guards, protect me! That crazy rebel is reaching me!"

Too late. Hima struck her blade directly through the neck of the arrogant prince, "Your head would be a good business prayer."

She then grabs the head, pulling it off from the body and goes straight to throw it away. The head eventually lands in front of Ahim.

"Argh!"

"Your Highness!" Taka shouts in shock.

Markus shouts toward his fellow Riotrooper, "We're done!"

And so the rebel move away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are so dead," Ken mutters.

Everyone is at the hall. They are still shocked with what just happened. And half-happy about it.

Rilliane speaks up, "But we are not the one that killed him! It's the rebel! One of them!"

"Still, the emperor of Zangyk, Ackdos Gils spoiled his son so much to the point of blaming everyone for that brat's incompetencies."

"Whose incompetencies did you just talked about!"

A black monster walks into the hall, followed by two Dogormin.

"Your Majesty!" the king of Famille stands up and bows at him, "Since when did you arrived?"

"I have been here for minutes, and none of your guards ever saw me walking around the palace! I can see how bad your kingdom is!"

Taka steps forward, "Your Majesty, I'm sorry for the lost of your son."

"And it's all because of her!" Ackdos points toward Ahim.

"Why is my daughter is the one to be blamed?" the king asks him, "It was the rebel who killed him."

"But your daughter is the one who is supposed to guard him. From what I heard, she is the last defense for my son, yet she failed to do so."

"Now, sent her to the prison. We are going to publicly execute her."

"But..."

"Which one you loved the most; your daughter or this kingdom!"

Everyone could only be silenced.

The guards grab Ahim away from there as she struggles to escape, "Why me? Why did you never taught your son how to fight? Why did you even send him to the battlefield?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hima, Johan and Asuka are back to X Galleon. Eiji follows them it seems.

"Captain, how's the place?"

"Good," Hima walks toward her seat, "Things are proceeding in a good way."

"Good?" Johan smirks, "You are just happy that you get to kill Walz Gils with your own hand. She even dismembered his head, ya know?"

Asuka steps forward, "But what about Ahim? I heard that she is now imprisoned for not be able to protect that brat."

Johan gives a thought for a while, "Hey, it's like Damaras. What if Ahim is freed and was told to capture us?"

"That's impossible," Eiji speaks up, "In this kind of kingdom, I'm sure a criminal will be executed immediately, regardless their crime."

"It's better then," Hima sits on her chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's how the story goes.

Ahim d'Famille will be executed. She will be facing a guillotine.

And that's not all. She will be executed in front of her citizens.

The executor is none other than Taka. He reluctant to put her into the guillotine, but he did it anyway.

She grits her teeth, "My...people...they will be living in the cruel kingdom...is this all I can do?"

"AHIM! NO!"

Ahim raises her head.

Kivat is seen running toward her, struggling among the guards.

Taka sighs and shouts, "Guards, seize him!"

Three Zectrooper appear in front of him as the crowd is cleared up a bit.

Kivat shouts out loud, "For my love toward you, I will never let even the emperor used you as an excuse to hide his son's incompetencies!"

The crowd starts to chatter as Taka shouts out loud, "What are you waiting for? Seize him!"

**"Gokai Change!" **_GOOOKAIGER!_

Kivat turns into Gokai White and quickly shoots down the guards. More guards appear as the crowd starts to scramble in fear.

Kivat keeps on slashing and shooting those guards, making a path toward Ahim. But then a wave pushes him away onto the ground.

Ackdos Gils is standing right in front of him, with two Dogormin by his side.

"A weakling like you, saying that my son is weak?"

"Why not? He can only yells! He didn't even pose a fight!"

"Can you?"

The Dogormin crosses their spears in front of him as he pushes them away and quickly stands up.

**"Gokai Change!" **_GOOOUKAIGER!_

Hey, what's the different?

His suit completely changes, except for the color. It's still white. The suit loses its pirate-style and now he is doning a hero-style. The high collar is a bit higher, though.

And he has a spear.

"Com at me, bros!" Kivat shouts as he smashes the two spears, causing a power struggle to happen.

The might of the two Dogormin pushes him away, changing him back into Gokai White. He stands up and inserts a key.

_DAAAAIRANGER!_

**"Kivat of the Heavenly Space!"**

Kivat becomes a white version of the standard suit of Dairanger. His motive is more of a rocket, though. Weird.

But his art is a real deal. With ease, he smashes the two Dogormin away with few punches that seems to be straight forward.

The two officers then speed charge toward him, pushing him away toward a wall. Kivat pushes himself and do a hand sign.

**"Heavenly Space: Void Suction!"**

A huge black void appears in front of them as the two is pulled toward it. Kivat uses this chance to punch them away.

Ackdos smirks and turns toward Taka, "Kill her."

Taka reluctantly pulls the lever as the knife goes toward her, but then a rose stuck onto the blade and explodes, leaving Ahim away from the execution.

Queen Sakura appears and grabs her, "Let's go."

"Capture them!" Ackdos shouts as Gormins appear cornering them.

But then all of them get shot by X Galleon on the sky.

The emperor turns toward the ship, "What on earth is that thing? A some kind of magical metal dragon?"

Really? You never seen that thing before? What, Zangyk never have flying ships?

Hima jumps into the ship along with Ahim. Kivat saw this and jumps in as well.

"They are escaping!" the emperor shouts as Gormins shoot their hammer bazooka, but non of them actually hits it.

The 'metal dragon' flies away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kivat, you're here too?" Eiji speaks up.

They are now at the bridge.

Ahim moves closer toward Kivat, "You know these people?"

"Well...they are...well..."

"You think that this nerd over here is a prince?" Johan taps on Kivat's shoulder, "Look closely. Does he really looks like a prince to you?"

Ahim's mind wavers for a while, "Now that you mentioned it..."

Eiji speaks up, "This man over here is a low-class Affliate hero. His past time is drooling over pink-suited heroes and having a strong delusion of them becoming his harem. Patrick Sonozaki, also known as Kivat. Even that name is just a fake for him."

Johan continues, "All he has is a badly done Ranger Keys. But because his delusion is too strong, he is able to fight those Dogormin. Still, it's not enough to defeat them at once."

"Well, with hard work, I'm sure I will definitely win."

Asuka smirks, "Please, don't make us laugh."

Hima appears before Ahim, finally showing her face, "It's good to see me being pathetic."

"You...me?"

"Surprise?" the captain sighs, "The name is Hima na Suyogori, a captain of Sakura Fighting Force, one of the most notorious space bandits across the space of Super Sentai dimension. But I was known as Ahim de Famille, a princess of Planet Famille, a planet that is now under the rule of Zangyack."

Kivat turns toward Hima, "Wait, so it is you! I should have guessed!"

Johan pushes the prince away, "Hey, you only spent your time looking at girls' asses. Of course any information that has no relation with girls wearing pink seems useless in your thick brain."

Ahim is still confused, "Who are you really?"

"Truth be told, we aren't from this world."

"Then why did you helped me out?"

"Because your story has its own similarities with mine. Both of our kingdoms were conquered by stronger powers. And both of us wanted to save them. But I failed to do so. Even after we killed Ackdos Gils, my home planet is still ruled by the remnant of Zangyack. And so is the other planets. That's where our story differs."

"What...are you talking about?"

Markus appears into the hall, "Let me explain everything."

"You...you are the leader of the rebel?"

"Your Highness," Markus bows toward her, "This humble servant only serves Famille and Famille only. Our mission is to protect our own hometown from Zangyk's threat and that's what we are doing right now."

The monitor at the front shows a rusty sword as Markus speaks up, "That sword is known as Heroic Sword. It was created in times of chaos when all five kingdoms were at war with each other. It is said that this sword is the one that brings the everlasting peace we felt before. And now there's a news that this sword is held by Zangyk. That's the whole reason where did they got such tremendous power."

Ahim has her eyes interested, "But this sword has been lost before. How can you be so sure about Zangyk's power source is tht sword?"

"Because we has a traitor from Zangyk."

Hima moves forward, "What we need is to get that sword, and all of the power will be cut off for good. But we have to infiltrate the kingdom first."

"We can do that," Asuka gives her opinion, "We have been doing that before."

"But we need something to take their focus away."

Markus responds, "Me and my Riotrooper readies to ambush their front."

"Good, "Hima accepts the offer, "But since our ship couldn't contain such huge armies, let's meet in approximately three days from now."

"Will do!" Markus salutes her and walks out from there.

Ahim feels down as s he walks out from there. Kivat just follows her from behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two eventually stops at a corridor. There's a window shows the outside world along the place.

Ahim bangs her head on the window gently, "What should I do?"

"What's up, Ahim? Is something matters?"

"When I think about it, what have I done to help my kingdom? I did nothing. That captain at least managed to defeat the emperor of the one that conquered her home planet. That must have means that she did put up a fight. But all I did is be quiet and do nothing. I should have at least joined the resistance and fight the Zangyk."

"Well, right now you have the chance!" Kivat shows his optimistic, "Rather than moping around, it's better if you use this chance wisely."

Ahim stares at him with her head is still on the window, "Kivat, where did you get that attitude?"

"Owh, don't mind him. He just a failure playboy who drools over girls in pink most of the time," Hima appears into the scene, walking toward her.

She stares sharply toward Kivat, "Girls only."

Scared, he quickly runs away from there.

Hima leans on the window, "You know, I used to think of doing the same too. I thought I would like to live as a fugitive forever. Maybe become a nun somewhere so that I could at least get a shelter. But then he came."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hima, as her old persona Ahim, is seen walking on a place equals to a ruin of a fallen building. From her face, it seems she is sad the whole time.

A fireball is seen on the sky, crashing somewhere nearby.

Hima saw this and quickly chases after the ball.

Entering a building, she found a red figure lying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" she goes toward him.

The red figure tries to speak up, "Zangyack..."

"Zangyack attacked you?"

"They...must be defeated..."

He then disappears and goes into her body. She seems a bit shocked about it, looking around her body, "Wh...what just happened?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hima yawns with a posture that doesn't look like a captain as she mutters, "That man is called Aka Red. He is a being made up from thousand of red warriors that bravely fought different type of villains even when there's no hope left. And now his power was transfered into me."

"I then helped out this one country, and they started to give me this ship. I even travelled across the space, getting more crews. Still, it's not enough to fight the empire that holds planets around the universe. But there's no reason to back down from the fight."

Ahim looks away, sighing.

Hima smirks, "You complained that you can't help out, but now you have the chance. Would you do it?"

Ahim turns toward her with a determination. She then nods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Markus and his army are now facing the south of the Zangyk kingdom as a war has started.

Deka Flare goes to punch every single Gormin he encounters. He reached the wall of the kingdom and starts punching rapidly on the wall, **"Flaming Fist: Rapid Fire Punches!"**

And now everyone realized that the defense isn't so good at all. The rebel easily breaches the south wall.

Some reinforcements are about to come from the other sides, but X Galleon is seen shooting the east side.

Hima and all of the capable fighters of Sakura Fighting Force is seen fighting the Zangyk at the west side.

Which leaves Ahim and Kivat at the now empty north side.

Well, it depends on how empty is it. There are still few Gormins.

Kivat shouts at her, "Go to the underground temple! Check out the map given! I'll beat this weakling to pulp!"

He takes out his gun and saber and charges toward the Gormin, letting Ahim enters the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to the map she got from the Sakura Fighting Force (who knows how did they even get that), she manages to move her way into the door to the underground. Of course there's some resistance, but they are just mooks.

And thus she had to gone through a tunnel in that underground cave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Markus punches one Gormin and drags him across the floor. He then jumps and kicks the one behind him. A Gormin goes to attack him, but he elbows him, followed by an uppercut. He grabs the throttle and charges it into full power, **"Red Rising Fist: Land Explosion!" **He then punches onto the ground, effecting every single of his enemies in the range of a huge explosion.

Asuka shoots some thorns around the place, hitting the enemies one by one. She then takes out a rapier and smashes each and one of them one by one. A Gormin shoots missile toward her, but she deflects it by slashing it upward and brings the missile back toward its master. Asuka swipes her rapier till is shines as she stabs one Gormin. Thorns appear out of her body and goes straight toward the direction of her stab, stabbing the rest at the back.

Johan swipes his claw at each Gormins, followed by a fierce roar. The Gormins hit him, but he retaliate by smashing his claws around. Johan jumps onto one and stabs his claws into one and throws toward his comrades. He roars out loud and swipes some shiny attacks with his claws, damaging everything.

Kivat slashes one and jumps away to shoot one. He then runs around the place while shooting them all. Kivat then stops and slashes one, **"Gokai Slash!"**

Eiji claws those Gormins around and inserts Kangaroo medal as his hand (_TAKA! KANGAROO! BATTA!)_. He then punches hard those Gormins. Two Gormins shoot missiles with Eiji swaping medals (_TAKA! TORA! KANGAROO!_) and kicks those missiles away. Back as TaToBa, he scans all three medals fast (_SCANNING CHARGE!_) and jumps high to the sky. He then gives a drop kick straight to those Gormin.

Hima calmly uses her cherry blossom-shaped rod to beat the crap out of the Gormins. One tries to smash her with his axe, but she quickly grabs the axe and stabs him at the gut with a sharp rose. Turning around, she throws those roses toward the rest. The roses then explodes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahim has finally reaches the place where the sword is. But those Gormins really didn't know how to stop.

And so she keeps on slashing them all.

_SHIINKENGER!_

Some more slashes.

_DEEENJIMAN!_

Punches are good too.

_FLAAAASHMAN!_

So do the kicks.

_GEEEKIRANGER!_

Don't forget the chops.

_GOOO-ONGER!_

Shots...

_DYYNAMAN!_

And end it with a bang.

She moves toward the sword, but got thrown away by Ackdos Gils.

The boss smirks, "Are you trying to get this sword? Slim chance, girl."

Hima, Asuka, Johan, Eiji, Markus and Kivat appear toward him, but he just punches them away with a single punch.

Hima quickly regains her balance out of the throw and takes out her rapier. She then charges toward the emperor, tries to stab him. Ackdos grabs the blade and throws her to the side. But Hima loses her rapier in order to stand still as she jumps and gives a kick. Johan then charges toward him with his claws longer than usual, spamming onto Ackdos.

Eiji, wielding both Medajalibur and Medagaburyuu, full charges toward Ackdos and tries to smashes him, but he can still grab the weapons. But then Markus appears and punches him from the back, followed by Asuka and Kivat's stabs.

Still, the emperor manage to shake all of them away just like that.

He turns toward the sword just to see Ahim is grabbing the holder of the sword.

"With this sword, I will release my kingdom!" she shouts as she pulls the sword out from the ground.

She frozes for a while, feeling some kind of power in it. The sword's rust disappears, showing a blue and yellow blade. Five keyholes can be seen across the blade.

Ackdos quickly charges toward her as Ahim slashes the sword with full force onto him. Somehow the slash is so strong that Ackdos is thrown backward.

Ahim takes out five keys and inserts all five into each of the holes. She then inserts her Gokai Pink Ranger Key into the edge of the holder.

_EXTRA: FIIIINAL WAAAVE!_

**"Gokai Kingdom Smash!"**

With a strong downward smash, pink beam can be seen going through Ackdos Gils, splitting him into two and destroys him.

Ahim loses her grip of the sword as it fell onto the ground. She reverts back and kneels onto the ground, "Father, mother, I...I've failed...I have failed to do so..."

Kivat is looking at Markus, who is sleeping on the ground, "What's up with him?"

Hima walks toward him, "Ahim had defeated Ackdos Gils, finishing her dream. And so she wakes up from it. Markus is still dreaming, so he won't wake up for now. Let's just leave him here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A woman in pink robe is looking at X Galleon as it flies away from there. She sighs as she brings her right hand upward, looking at a pink jewel.

[Song: Captain wa Kimi Da; Tomato n Pine]

**A/N: Ahim's finish. It's hard though. Two of the characters are based on mothy-P's Story of Evil.**

SACRED JEWELRIES: GENTARO KISARAGI

_"I will be everyone's friends!"_

_"Rocket Zodiart? That doesn't even make any sense!"_

_"A Zodiart based on something that isn't constellation?"_

_"Gentaro, you are my friend, and that's why I will take that switch away from you!"_

_FRIENDSHIP ON!_

_"Our bond will trescend through universe!"_

COMING SOON!


End file.
